


Настала пора возвращаться домой

by Melany_Holl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marvel Universe
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melany_Holl/pseuds/Melany_Holl
Summary: Мгновение, которое длится вечно. Любовь, способная воскрешать. Боль, отнимающая возможность дышать и жить. Надежда, которая может повернуть время вспять... Это небольшая история о мальчике, который не смог смириться, и о мужчине, который без размышлений отдал ему единственный шанс на своё спасение.





	1. Чёрные дыры тоже поют

**Author's Note:**

> Я решила все исправить. 
> 
> ___________________  
> ● Я не люблю спойлеры, но не смогла не указать в метках «Счастливый финал». Это история не для меня. Эта история – спасение для них.   
> ● Все верно, название работы – это название песни. Ищем, слушаем. (БИ-2 feat. Oxxxymiron – Пора возвращаться домой)  
> ● Тем, кто хочет почитать немного больше о черных дырах, в частности про черную дыру созвездия Персея, сюда: https://www.nasa.gov/centers/goddard/universe/black_hole_sound.html (на английском)  
> и сюда тем, кто не слышал о Кэти Боумэн и ее работе: https://ru.tsn.ua/nauka_it/pervoe-foto-chernoy-dyry-chto-imenno-na-nem-izobrazheno-i-pochemu-eto-vazhno-rasskazyvaem-maksimalno-prosto-1327794.html  
> ● Я не физик! Помним об этом и не тычем меня в теорию струн, погружения в квантовый мир и перемещения в рамках кротовин. Я лингвист с синдромом рассеянного внимания. Спасибо за понимание.  
> ● Стаки второстепенная и касательная линия. Раз уж Руссо заговорили о дополнительных реальностях, пусть получают в лицо то, к чему были намеки все эти 11 лет. Они вернутся.  
> ● Локи жив. Точка. Он вернётся.  
> ● Наташа и Гамора слишком прекрасны, и они живы. Они вернутся.   
> ● Коллаж по первой главе "Черные дыры тоже поют": https://ibb.co/2yb6VMp

Когда он проснулся, в ушах еще звенело от крика.

– Патрик, да ведь это невозможно! Мистер Крабс нам вчера точно сказал, что нужно делать…

За окном еще было темно, но по комнате прыгали блики от телика, резали глаза, заставляя слезиться. И думать о том, что дело в этом, было не в пример легче, чем снова возвращаться в воспоминания о сне. Это обычные сны были перебежчиками – рассеивались в утренней полудреме, оставляя после себя только крошки воспоминаний. Этот же Питер помнил от начала до конца. С подробностями. С запахами. С прикосновениями.

Потянув ворот и без того растянутой майки, он судорожно вытер щеки, опустил ноги на холодный пол и опустил голову так низко, что мог бы коленками сжать виски. Но вместо этого Паркер просто вцепился в волосы пальцами и потянул в сторону, судорожно выдыхая. Боль немного помогала справиться: он мог сосредоточиться на звуках мультиков на экране (оказывается, по-другому засыпать теперь он просто не умел), мог глубоко отдышаться и выровнять сердцебиение. На самом деле ему уже было не стыдно. То есть было, но тетя Мэй перестала прибегать на его крики примерно через месяц после его возвращения, так что…

После его возвращения.

А вот это и было причиной его кошмаров. В его сне Питер видел те несколько последних минут на Титане, где он позорно цеплялся за плечи Старка и умолял его спасти. А затем шли еще несколько секунд, когда тот уже сам обнимал его, позабыв о битве, позабыв о том, что сейчас вовсе не время да и не место, и Паркер чувствовал запах металла и пота на его шее, жар кожи и шершавость ладоней, лишь на мгновение прикоснувшихся к его голове. Эти видения, зацикленные, повторяющиеся раз за разом, разлетались на осколки под звук щелчка. И Паркер правда не знал, каким образом он мог расслышать его посреди битвы, под визги наступающих врагов и крики соратников. Но щелчок этот стал четко очерченной границей, которая все делила на до и после. До того как умер Тони Старк. После того как умер Тони Старк.

Питер истерично рассмеялся. 

Если бы он мог, он бы остался жить в тех секундах, продолжая вдыхать запах битвы с кожи Тони и покорно замолкая, потому что все его слова не имели ровно никакого значения, когда Старк был настолько близко.

На самом деле депрессия – это не приговор. По крайней мере, так было написано во всех тех книгах, которые ему покупала тетя Мэй по рекомендации психотерапевта и оставляла на прикроватной тумбочке. Собственно, Питер был согласен, что депрессия могла и не быть приговором, но, видимо, не в его случае: ответа на вопрос “что делать, если человек, из которого состояла ваша жизнь, пожертвовал своей во спасение рода человеческого?” в книгах нигде не было дано. Так что же, мать твою, делать, когда ты полюбил Иисуса Христа XXI века? По-хорошему, стоило обратиться к историкам, вот только Паркер чувствовал, что это станет точно последней каплей между ним и комнатой с мягкими стенами. Лично он давно бы упек себя в психушку, вот только это попахивало шизофренией, а Питер был слишком последовательным психом, чтобы на самом деле признавать себя больным.

Он нащупал на полу пульт и выключил телек. Новый день еще не начался, но организм ни в какую не хотел возвращаться в постель и повторять все сначала: щелчок, объятия, собственная смерть, объятия, щелчок, смерть Старка… и так по кругу. Если круги Ада действительно существуют, то это его собственный.

Нужно было сходить в душ и переодеться в чистое: если бы выбирал сам Питер, то он бы остался в постели на весь день, чтобы продолжать смотреть мультики, есть бургеры и пончики, кроша в одеяло, и просыпаться от собственного крика. Но психотерапевт, к которому его доставили тетя Мэй и Хэппи полгода назад буквально силком в пижамных штанах и одеяле, мягко сообщил ему, что так жить нельзя. Как жить правильно, он тоже знал, и теперь у Питера в голове был четко расписанный план, который, по мнению улыбчивого парня в кабинете в приглушенных тонах и без часов, должен был вернуть его к нормальной жизни. Нормальной жизнью мистер Стивенс называл походы в школу и увлечение своими хобби. Говорить ему о том, что среди прочих хобби в списке значилось спасение Земли и в частности Нью-Йорка, Паркер не стал. Не стал он и спрашивать, каким образом справлялась с потерей Мария Магдалена, когда Иисус щелкнул пальцами на свой лад, смутно догадываясь, что тот вряд ли знает.

Но, тем не менее, Питер был ему действительно благодарен: через несколько месяцев он научился жить так, чтобы морщинки на лице тети Мэй хотя бы не становились глубже. Правда, это по-прежнему нельзя было назвать жизнью в прямом смысле слова – Питер просто выполнял алгоритм простых действий, который позволял дышать, пить, есть, ходить в школу и общаться. Если делать все правильно, то к вечеру он мог благополучно вернуться в постель и включить мультики, чтобы как можно дольше не закрывать глаза – в темноте его снова ждали сны.

Он, не зажигая свет, по памяти преодолел пространство комнаты и вышел в коридор. Спальня тети Мэй была надежно заперта, и Паркер правда надеялся, что она не слышала его крика. Она могла говорить ему, что в этом нет его вины, но Питер знал, что вина есть – по крайней мере, он был виноват в том, что не умер там же вместе с ним.

Толкнув дверь в ванную, он включил свет, разгоняя по углам призраков, и сразу включил душ. Холодная вода была еще одним пунктом правил – она не могла смыть ночь, но могла хотя бы остудить голову и освежить опухшее лицо (признаваться, что он рыдает, Паркер не собирался). Достаточно было десяти минут, чтобы снова вернуться в реальность и перезагрузиться: вода, гель, зубная паста, свежее белье, посмотреть в зеркало (лучше не надо), и вперед – вас ждут подмостки, мистер Паркер.

– Питер, доброе утро? – за этот вопросительный тон тети его тоже мучила вина. Вообще, вся его жизнь превратилась в клубок разного рода сожалений и угрызений совести, в середине которых была черная дыра, которая ими и питалась.

– Доброе, – он мастерски научился имитировать если не веселый, то хотя бы нейтральный тон – все хорошо, я в порядке.

– Еще шести нет, – голос Мэй был немного хриплым. Она куталась в халат, стоя в дверях его спальни, и щурилась от яркого света прихожей. – Что-то случилось?

Питеру пришлось отвернуться и спрятать лицо, увлеченно натягивая носки, чтобы не сорваться – от этих вопросов из серии “как ты” у него начиналась неясная аллергия, волной ярости поднимавшаяся откуда-то из глубины сознания. Раньше он начинал кричать, потом – молчал, сейчас – закусывал щеку и выдавливал что-то вежливое в ответ. Для тети Мэй он даже старался быть правдоподобным.

– Сегодня проект по физике, – проговорил он, подтягивая носки повыше. – Мы с Нэдом должны начать работать…

– Понятно, – после недолгого молчания, проговорила Мэй. – Мне приготовить завтрак?

Это тоже был в своем роде утренний ритуал: ну-ка, Питер, попробуешь разыграть нормального и счастливого мальчика или сбежишь?

– Я перехвачу что-нибудь по дороге, – сегодня он определенно собирался сбежать. – Сэндвич на углу и кофе – лучший в мире завтрак. 

Этот фарс сложно было назвать хорошей игрой, но Питер старательно верил в свои слова, тетя Мэй верила в его слова, и они оба вращались в этом странном вранье, наполнявшим каждый из их разговоров. Что примечательно, ни один из них ни за что не признался бы, что лжет.

– Питер, мне кажется… – а вот это было уже явно вне зоны их мало-мальского комфорта.

– Мне правда пора, – он прервал ее раньше, чем Мэй смогла закончить предложение. 

Скорее всего, там было бы что-то из серии “ты плохо ешь”, “плохо спишь”, “я волнуюсь”, и слушать это он просто не мог – совесть тут же поднимала голову и начинала грызть его, терзать, словно он мог что-то изменить. Или мог?...

– Знаешь, а ведь сеансы не помогают, – проговорила она, легко откидывая назад спадающие волосы. Это был своеобразный жест, означающий “нам нужно поговорить начистоту” – Питер это вычитал из книги “Как научиться общаться снова и не растерять друзей.”

Он поднял на нее глаза, сжимая в руке лямку рюкзака и приоткрыв губы: что вообще он мог ей сказать?

– Я стараюсь, – проговорил он, и голос дрогнул. Если бы кто-то мог по-настоящему залезть к нему в голову и дать оценку происходящему, он бы обязательно придумал слово, означающее что-то посильнее, чем “стараюсь”. Хотя бы потому, что Паркер из кожи вон лез, чтобы “научиться общаться снова”.

– Я знаю, милый, – зона комфорта или лжи разлетелась вдребезги, когда тетя Мэй сделала несколько шагов к нему навстречу. – Уж я-то знаю, Питер. Но ты не справляешься.

Паркер отвел глаза в сторону, силясь удержаться и не зареветь. Это был бы крах всей психологической деятельности мистера Стивенса и крах собственной иллюзии жизни. Но, судя по всему, иллюзия на то и была иллюзией, чтобы существовать из эфимерного “ничего”, потому что в следующее мгновение он осознал себя рыдающим на плече тети Мэй и отчаянно цепляющимся за ее халат. Пальцы с обкусанными под самый корень ногтями болели, но Паркер держался, словно бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Он судорожно всхлипывал, дышал через нос, опять же по совету книг, и пытался держаться – получалось скверно.

– Ты знаешь, как я беспокоюсь о тебе, как хочу, чтобы ты вернулся к нормальной жизни, но ведь… – Мэй потянула его вниз, заставляя, не размыкая объятий, присесть на кровать. – Ведь ты бы мог взять костюм и попытаться, знаешь, снова заняться делом.

Следующий его полувздох-полувскрик должен был обозначать смешок, но державшаяся глубоко внутри истерика теперь захватывала пространство сознания, круша перед собой все барьеры. И она сокрушила тот, который был самым крепким – воспоминание о том, как Питер попробовал вернуться на улицы.

Он гнался за воришкой, когда оказался на той крыше: время было позднее, и высотки подсвечивались софитами. Свет падал неровно, но умелец, оставивший использованные баллончики валяться тут же, все равно сумел передать все слишком достоверно. Как будто бы знал Тони Старка в лицо. Или разглядывал его костюм вживую, но это уже совсем невероятно.

Питер забыл, за кем гнался, остановившись и рассматривая подтеки краски. Рассеянно провел пальцем по кирпичной кладке, проверяя самого себя на галлюцинации и, почувствовав, как воспаленные глаза снова защипало, осел по стене вниз. Карен что-то говорила ему, пока он не отключил ее, а сам, свернувшись как побитая собака, рыдал под нарисованным неизвестным художником портретом Тони Старка на стене. Он плакал так, как не позволял себе на похоронах, когда блики от глади озера играли на краях “доказательства” сердца Старка, слово бы нужно было кому-то доказывать, что сердце у него было. Как не плакал во время оглашения завещания – второго по счету, специально для команды Мстителей. У него болело все внутри от спазмов из-за всхлипов так, как не было во время получения пакета от Хэппи с подписью: “Будь лучше меня. Я люблю тебя, пацан.”

Паркер так и не открыл его. 

Тони Старк едва ли любил его такой же любовью, какой полюбил его Питер. И это тоже стало потрясающе остроумной насмешкой – то, что осознать это Паркер смог только после смерти Тони. Забавно, верно? Кому-то судьба дает много времени, кому-то мало. Питеру она не дала ровным счетом ничего.

– Ведь ты любил это, – голос Мэй дрогнул, а пальцы замерли, запутавшись в его волосах, и Питер медленно отодвинулся от нее.

– Куда ни пойду, всюду вижу его... – проговорил он. – Мне его не хватает.

Мэй закусила губу, подбирая слова, но так ничего и не могла сказать: да и что тут скажешь, впрочем?

– Я просто…

– Ты просто хочешь, чтобы я жил дальше, – перебил ее Питер, поднимаясь на ноги. – Я тоже этого хочу. Я стараюсь.

– Знаю.

Паркер подхватил рюкзак, виновато посмотрев на нее и отдернул штору: ноябрь почти закончился, а он даже не заметил, что снова наступила осень.

– Мистер Стивенс тоже старается, – бросил он напоследок. – Просто я какой-то слишком сломанный.

– Ты не думаешь, что ему можно рассказать все? – выдохнула тетя наконец, и Питер замер в дверях.

– Все? – спросил он, легонько ударив кулаком по откосу. – Я даже себе не говорю все.

– Наверное, потому что ты не психотерапевт, – если уж и говорить о старании, то Питер бы выписал премию своей тете, потому что она действительно старалась изо всех сил. – Может быть, он сможет дать тебе совет?

В ее голосе прозвучала улыбка, но даже она не могла выжить в этом состоянии. Какие там улыбки, если Паркер заново учился дышать.

– Я постараюсь, – проговорил он, выходя из комнаты. И сам поверил в свои слова.

***

– При пересечении материей границы горизонта событий, черная дыра издает звуки.

– Хэй, Питер! – он почувствовал, как в спину ему попал шарик из бумаги, и только потом повернулся на голос Нэда. Тот прижался к парте, стараясь не привлекать внимания учителя, рассказывающего лекцию, но все равно бы не смог спрятаться. – Не спи.

– Я не… – одними губами прошептал Питер и замолчал: мистер Гофман обернулся к классу.

– Это булькающий звук, скорее, – продолжил Гофман. – Си-бемоль. На фортепианной клавиатуре нота Си-бемоль ближайшая к центральной ноте До и расположена почти между первой и второй октавами. В музыкальной терминологии Си-бемоль в тоне-полутоне от До первой октавы.

Питер поднял голову, пытаясь сосредоточиться и понять, о чем именно идет речь. Его недавнее сравнение собственного состояния с черной дырой стало катализатором, и раз уж он все равно сегодня покинул свою зону иллюзий, так почему ты не попытаться хотя бы узнать что-то новое. 

– Разве в космосе не вакуум? – уточнила ЭмДжей, подняв руку. – Для получения звука нужна среда, а там ее, по сути, и нет.

– Не совсем, – качнул головой учитель. – На самом деле космос – это не чистый вакуум, а скорее случайные частицы – атомы газа и пыль различного количества. В случае кластера Персея газ по всему нему служит средой, через которую проходят звуковые волны, исходящие из центральной черной дыры.

Он повернулся к доске, демонстрируя слайды и снова оглянулся на учеников.

– Звуковые волны Персея – это гораздо больше, чем просто интересная форма акустики черной дыры, – проговорил мистер Гофман, покачиваясь на носках. – Эти звуковые волны могут быть ключом к выяснению того, как растут скопления галактик, самые большие структуры во Вселенной.

– Черная дыра “поет”, потому что создает что-то новое? – спросила ЭмДжей, не поднимая на него глаз. Она старательно закрашивала карандашом листок, скучающе подперев ладонью щеку.

– По сути, да, – кивнул учитель, мягко улыбнувшись. – Эти звуковые волны представляют собой нечто большее, чем просто акустическое любопытство. Они переносят энергию, благодаря которой газ в скоплении теплее, чем он мог бы быть. Эти более высокие температуры, в свою очередь, регулируют скорость образования новой звезды и, следовательно, эволюцию галактик и скоплений галактик.

– То есть черная дыра – это не смерть? – продолжала Джонс, и Питер почувствовал, что понимает, куда она клонит. – Она не разрушает?

– Она разрушает, чтобы создавать новое? Возможно, – пожал плечами Гофман, выключая слайд-шоу. – Так или иначе, но благодаря квантовой физике, теперь мы можем…

– Что ты имела в виду? – повернувшись к девушке, проговорил Питер. Он уже давно заметил, что ЭмДжей знает куда больше, чем говорит, а говорит всегда только по делу. И сейчас ему казалось, что сказанное должно иметь смысл. Специально для него.

– Только то, что из ничего может появиться новое скопление, – флегматично приподняла она брови, глядя на Паркера. – Физика. Черная дыра. Кэти Боумэн.

Она снова вернулась к рисованию, а Питер положил полыхающее лицо на прохладную столешницу парты. Черная дыра внутри него не издавала звуков: ни бульканья, ни пения, ни даже шелеста. Она существовала вне зависимости от горизонта событий или – как теперь мог сказать Питер, нарушая все законы физики – не пересекала их границ. Он сам поморщился от такого сравнения, но отчего-то мыслить так ему было намного легче, чем продолжать притворяться. 

Он просто не достиг нужной точки. Событие произойдет, но ему придется принести его собственную черную дыру к месту, чтобы она наконец, черт подери, запела, а потом начала создавать хоть созвездия, хоть скопления, хоть что. Ему было нужно начать жить дальше. Или ему просто нужно было оглянуться?...

Звонок вырвал его из размышлений, но подрагивающие пальцы выдавали волнение. Все это было слишком: слишком близко, слишком болезненно и слишком про Старка, потому что Тони мог на раз-два объяснить все эти законы, заставил бы петь его черную дыру, а заодно толкнул бы Питера к границами горизонта событий, чтобы он прекратил предаваться жалости к самому себе.

– Проекты жду к пятнице, пожалуйста, не забывайте, – крикнул, перекрывая шум перемены, мистер Гофман, и Нэд поморщился, вспоминая о домашней работе.

– Мы так и не начали ничего. 

– Я не думал, что время пролетит так быстро, – вяло отозвался Питер, выходя из класса. В голове все ещё вертелась фраза ЭмДжей, и он чувствовал, что должен попробовать все исправить, но точного плана действий у него не было – только нетерпение отзывавшееся в дрожании рук.

– Давай выберем проект попроще, – проговорил Нэд, листая учебник по физике. Он кивнул на дверь в столовую, обернувшись к Джонс. 

– Ага, – кивнула ЭмДжей, качая ручкой и глядя на него из-под выпавшей из хвостика пряди кудряшек. – Сделаем из папье-маше макеты планет и получим большой и крепкий пендель от Гофмана – он будет просто счастлив.

Паркер судорожно выдохнул, подозрительно посмотрев на девушку: она всегда подбирала выражения, настолько похожие на те, которые говорил Старк. Тот бы тоже не одобрил халяву, заставив Питера выбрать что-то новое. Сложное. Заставил бы его решать нерешимое.

Нэд скривился, а потом и вовсе показал язык.

– Замри, я запечатлю на память, – помахала скетчбуком девушка, усаживаясь вместе с ними за стол. – Питер, але, Земля, прием!

Но Паркер не слушал. Он смотрел на свои руки, комкающие листки бумаги из тетради. На столе скопилась уже небольшая горка, но он не мог остановиться. 

– Может, вернешься к нам? – снова позвала его ЭмДжей, пихнув парня в плечо. – Или я зря присоединилась к этой группе неудачников?

– Я думал, что тебя просто никто не брал в проектную группу, – подозрительно протянул Лидс, с сомнением рассматривая ее лицо.

– Я не признаю организованный спорт, – начала она загибать пальцы. – Организованную религию и вообще ничего организованного.

– А в школу ты ходишь, потому что… – насмешливо поддел ее Нэд.

– Изучаю поведение подростков среднего класса в условиях непрерывного стресса, – невозмутимо отозвалась она.

“Какая задача сейчас самая неразрешимая?”

– В таком случае я могу предложить вечный двигатель из картошки, – продолжил Нэд начатую дискуссию. – Как раз в тему стресса и подростков.

– Браво, а теперь можешь взять свои игрушки и вернуться в четвертый класс, – ядовито протянула Джонс. – Или еще что-нибудь предложишь?

Питер вытянул из книги ручку и начал по памяти перерисовывать слайды с доски. Старк решил неразрешимое прямо перед своей смертью: он вернулся в прошлое и смог забрать камни. Никто тоже не верил в такое, особенно сам Тони. Так почему он должен сейчас опускать руки? Питер тяжело вздохнул и смял листок. 

– Если ты такая умная, может, сама предложишь? – раздраженно выдохнул Нэд.

– Объемная голографическая модель черной дыры, – с явным трудом скрывая собственное превосходство, ответила ЭмДжей и с победным видом поставила пакетик с молоком на стол. – В сети есть все данные Кэти Боумэн. Мы без труда сможем не только воссоздать саму дыру, но и, например, продемонстрируем то, как материя пересекает горизонт событий. 

– Черные дыры умеют петь… – задумчиво процитировал Гофмана Питер.

– ЭмДжей, – с уважением протянул Нэд. – Если бы ты не была такой злюкой, я бы сейчас признал, что ты почти самый умный человек, с которым я знаком.

– Почти? – возмутилась Джонс. – Не будь такой задницей, задница!

“Если бы смог заставить Вселенную петь, я бы сделал это для вас...”

– Мне нравится, – вдруг проговорил Нэд, и Питер вздрогнул. Он быстро поднял на него глаза, стряхивая с себя оцепенение.

– Мне тоже, – проговорил он, кивая ЭмДжей. – Это действительно было бы круто. Выведем на экран и…

Питер заметил, как Джонс аккуратно складывает в горку все его скомканные листки. 

– Питер, если ты не хочешь, то можешь пропустить, – неуверенно протянул Нэд, наблюдая за действиями подруги. 

Паркер вздохнул. Если сейчас ноябрь, то он уже пропустил с десяток практических работ, которые выполняли за него ЭмДжей и Нэд. Ещё один проступок в копилочку его грехов? Ещё одна закуска для его чёрной дыры. 

– Мне нужна ваша помощь, ребята, – проговорил Питер едва слышно. Пришла пора действовать. И первое, что он сделает – откроет пакет от Старка.


	2. На месте погасшей звезды

В кабинете, где не существовало ни времени, ни пространства, был один только человек. Мистер Стивенс. Он всегда был спокоен и собран – может быть, исключительно из профессионализма: “обнуленный” стол, никаких часов и никаких блокнотов или записей, словно бы терапии и вовсе не существовало. По крайне мере, доказательств. И Питеру, окружавшему свою жизнь вещами – и чем больше, тем лучше – очень было интересно узнать, каким образом мистер Стивенс умел так виртуозно справляться с чистотой на столе: там лежал только совсем не вписывающийся в кофейно-успокоительное пространство комнаты гаечный ключ. 

Полгода назад, когда Питера сюда притащил Хэппи едва ли не на спине, в одеяле и начинавшей уже попахивать пижаме, он даже не заметил этого. Тогда, честно говоря, он вообще ничего не замечал. 

Через два месяца, когда наступила новая фаза, по словам все того же мистера Стивенса, Питера очень сильно раздражал этот ключ. Несколько раз, когда советы и терапия становились невыносимыми, он ловил себя на мысли, что хочет взять этот, чуждый здесь всему и всем, ключ и начать громить кабинет. Не то чтобы для этого ему действительно тот был нужен – Паркер бы справился и своими силами – но желание разбить им аквариум в углу и окно на противоположной стороне становилось непреодолимым.

В последнее время он уже просто не обращал на него внимания: это был просто ключ, обыкновенный гаечный ключ с чуть проржавевшей рукояткой и номерным обозначением классификации на ребре. Он перестал раздражать, как никогда не раздражали рыбки или, скажем, чуть поскрипывающее кресло, но остался загадкой, которую нужно было решить. В конце концов, доктор, который брал 39.99 включая НДС за сеанс на протяжении пяти месяцев, заслужил пару минут, чтобы поговорить о своих собственных проблемах.

Питер, сидя в приемной и ожидая, пока его позовут, тихо рассмеялся, представив, как сам врывается в кабинет доктора Стивенса и начинает кричать ему в лицо: “Вы хотите поговорить об этом?! Что вас тревожит?” Наверняка это был бы последний сеанс для Паркера в этом заведении. Но раз уж он решил двигаться дальше, то…

– Мистер Паркер, проходите, – послышался голос Стивенса, и Питер с готовностью поспешил за доктором.

Старое кресло привычно скрипело под его весом, в углу флегматично рассекали гладь воды рыбы, а на столе лежал ключ. Обычно Питер молчал ровно до того момента, пока вопросы не вынуждали его отвечать, однако сегодня нужно было идти от противоположного: он почти что проснулся, смог вспомнить, что еще существует, почувствовал рывок вперед – останавливаться было нельзя.

– Почему гаечный ключ? – проговорил Питер торопливо, почти выталкивая слова из себя. Важно было спросить до того, как тонкий луч чего-то похожего на надежду не исчезнет во мраке.

– Простите? – в голосе Стивенса никогда не было удивления. Даже когда Питера затаскивали в кабинет перемазанного в шоколадном мороженом, он все равно оставался невозмутим. Так что это было бы слишком просто, если бы он удивился сейчас из-за обыкновенного вопроса.

– Мы встречаемся с вами в двадцать третий раз, – отчего-то нервничая, проговорил Питер. – У вас никогда ничего не лежит на столе, и даже записи вы не делаете, очевидно, полагаясь на собственную память. Но несмотря на то, что в кабинете почти стерильная чистота, на вашем рабочем столе гаечный ключ на двадцатку или около того.

– Двадцать четыре, – поправил его Стивенс.

– Так вот. Почему? – закончил Паркер, положив руки на колени. Он покраснел, прекрасно понимая, что лезет не в свое дело и этот чертов ключ совсем его не касается, но снежный шар уже летел в пропасть, подхватывая все и всех на своем пути.

В неуютной тишине ему бы хотелось услышать хоть что-то помимо своего сбитого дыхания – едва ли за все эти месяцы терапии он сказал столько же слов в одном предложении, как сейчас. Собственно, он даже не рассчитывал, что услышит ответ, но прошло не так уж много времени, и Стивенс произнес:

– Этот ключ принадлежал одному важному для меня человеку, – голос его был все таким же ровным, а глаза внимательно изучали лицо Питера, сканируя все изменения, подмечая каждое движение и почти физически наклеивая на все бирки: “невротик”, “истощенная нервная система”, “посттравматическим синдром”, “повышенная тревожность”... А быть может, ему только чудилось – Паркер не был уверен, хоть и прилежно прочитал все книги, выписанные ему в рецепте рядом с “прозаком”. 

Питер никому не говорил, что таблетки он ежедневно смывал в раковину, торжественно отсчитывая количество дней, пережитых самостоятельно. Почти.

В любом случае Старк едва ли бы это одобрил. А может, и, наоборот, похвалил бы его за то, что сам поднимается из этого болота, не позволяя себе скатиться в полное отчуждение, вызванное антидепрессантами.

– Вы потеряли его? – медленно спросил он.

– Ее. Во время вторжения, – кивнул Стивенс. – Она не была распылена. Просто чинила машину на Лейкер-стрит в Гринвиче, когда все произошло. 

Питер судорожно выдохнул. Он тоже там был вместе со Старком – останавливал рвущееся по улицам чудовище, спасая жителей. Как оказалось, спасти всех не удается, но до этого времени Питер почти не задумывался об этом – его собственное существование протекало только в рамках его собственной черной дыры. Сейчас, выглядывая наружу, он замечал, до чего же его апатия была эгоистична. И в этом тоже была его вина.

– Вы храните гаечный ключ, потому что… – проговорил Паркер.

– Потому что это очень полезная вещь, Питер, – чуть улыбнулся Стивенс. – Если нужно раскрутить машину или стиралку. 

Он поправил пиджак, приподнявшись в кресле, и оперся локтем о стол.

– Но, тем не менее, есть вещи, которые становятся символами. Я подумал, что это прекрасный символ той женщины, которая умерла, пытаясь что-то починить. 

Сказанное было странным, но Паркер бы не стал судить – точно не он. Каждый справлялся с болью утраты самостоятельно и выбирая свой собственный путь. Если же психотерапевт на протяжении пяти лет не мог отпустить свое прошлое, то что же могло ожидать самого Питера? Каковы шансы, что он научиться жить дальше? 

Питер молчал, рассеянно глядя в окно. 

– Один человек… – начал он чуть погодя. – Он умер. Он пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти других.

Доктор ничего не сказал, по-прежнему глядя на Паркера и улыбаясь (ну же, Питер, не молчи, ты сможешь!).

– Он оказался для меня большим, чем я вообще мог себе представить, – во рту стало вдруг так сухо, что язык едва ворочался. Кто бы подумал, что ему будет сложно болтать. – Я понял это потом. 

Не зная, как справиться с волнением, он рывком поднялся на ноги и начал ходить. Где-то на подкорке сознания мерцала мысль о том, что он как никогда близок к тому, чтобы сбежать. Но его снова останавливал Старк. “Будь лучше меня”. Он не был трусом.

– Он оставил мне письмо, – Питер поморщился. – Или не письмо вовсе – там целая коробка, но я…

“А ведь это было предательством…” – подумал он вдруг, остановившись посреди кабинета. Не слышно для человеческого уха журчала вода в аквариуме, за окном жил город, а в его комнате на антресолях пылилась коробка. Было ли дело в том, что он погас сам, было ли дело в том, что погасла его звезда где-то внутри, но на самом деле все дело было лишь в появлении черной дыры – загадочные космические метаморфозы, не похожие ни на что, что происходило с ним раньше. От этого хотелось бежать куда-то, не останавливаясь, до рези в легких, до головокружения, лишь бы не стоять на месте и не бороться с мучительно накатывавшим на него чувством вины. Это было чем-то новеньким: раньше он ненавидел себя только за то, что не погиб вместо Старка.

– Я думаю, что должен был открыть ее раньше, – выдохнул он наконец, с силой потерев лицо ладонями. – Думаю, что я мерзавец.

– Обвинения никогда не ведут к решению проблемы, – спокойно поправил его Стивенс. – Особенно направленные на самого себя. Это как с психическими расстройствами – как только ты осознаешь себя, ты перестаешь быть больным.

– Это все… не подходит ко мне, – проговорил Питер. – Честно говоря, я не уверен, что это вообще может хоть кому-то подходить.

– Ты допустил ошибку? – спросил его доктор, игнорируя замечание. – Ты считаешь, что мог поступить иначе?

Питер задумался. 

– Я не знаю.

Доктор улыбнулся ещё мягче, словно бы от широты его улыбки зависел комфорт Паркера. Что ж – он тоже старался. 

– Когда мы в первый раз встретились, – проговорил он медленно, – ты не мог встать с постели. И это не твоя вина, потому что мы же не обвиняем сломавших ногу людей за то, что они не ходят. 

Стивенс тоже поднялся и обошёл свой стол, на ходу поправив ключ так, чтобы тот лежал строго перпендикулярно краю. 

– Ты был сломан изнутри, – продолжил он, аккуратно сняв очки и положив их во внутренний карман пиджака. – Ты искал силы, чтобы жить, поэтому тебе было нужно время. 

Паркер вздохнул и нервно сжал ладони. 

– Ты хочешь открыть это письмо сейчас? Замечательно, потому что это означает, что теперь ты считаешь себя готовым к этому. 

Они стояли рядом, глядя на флегматично перемещающихся из одного угла в другой рыб, и Паркер чувствовал, как его отпускает. Может быть, это и было ему нужно – собраться с силами и услышать эти слова? Может быть, он бы не смог иначе, не проварись в этом котле сожалений и боли последние полгода?

– Никто не может тебя винить за то, что ты скучаешь по тому, кого любишь, – проговорил Стивенс, привычно посмотрев на Питера. – Потому что ни время, ни чужие мнения уже не имеют в этом случае значения.

***

На антресолях коробки не было: Питер, стрельнув паутиной к потолку, качнулся, чтобы точно проверить, не задвинулась ли она, позабытая, в самый угол. Но ни коробки, ни его старых наград и даже жестянки с картами MtG на месте не оказалось. 

– Тетя Мэй? – он выглянул в коридор, но не пошёл на кухню. 

– Да? – а вот для Мэй это было чем-то из ряда вон – она, давно забывшая, как это, когда зовут просто так, а не потому, что что-то произошло, вбежала в комнату вместе с чашкой кофе. – Ты в порядке?

Питер ещё висел на паутине, заглядывая в темноту полок и лениво вычерчивая знаки в скопившейся пыли. 

– Да-да, – он поспешно спрыгнул на пол, чувствуя, как расползаются в улыбке губы под недовольным взглядом тети. 

– Она же… паутина не оставляет следы? Потому что с залогом тогда точно можно попрощаться, и… – начала она было, но внезапно замолчала, заметив, насколько непривычно выглядит Питер. – Ты точно в порядке? 

– Да, я точно в норме, – нетерпеливо отозвался он, чувствуя, как в груди дергает словно бы нарывом. – Коробка от Хэппи. От… мистера Старка. Коричневая, помнишь? 

– Она в чулане, – Мэй махнула рукой за спину, пропуская его перед собой. – С твоими старыми вещами. 

Но Паркер уже не слушал: он стремительно пересёк прихожую, толкнув дверь в конце коридора и придерживая тут же навалившиеся на него швабры. Глаза быстро привыкли к темноте, и он судорожно принялся водить по полкам руками, пытаясь нащупать нужную ему коробку.

Пакет от Старка нашелся в большой картонке с неровной подписью ”Игрушки”: она оказалась куда меньше, чем он сам ее запомнил, а ещё – лежала на старой маске. Той самой, в которой он был, когда состоялась их первая встреча. Когда Тони спас его в первый раз… 

– Нашёл? – спросила тетя, заглядывая ему через плечо.

– Да, – отозвался Питер, не в силах опустить маску обратно в коробку. – Просто…

“Классный выстрел!”

– Ты бы мог забрать ее обратно в свою спальню, – твердо проговорила она, сделав несколько шагов назад и пропуская его в прихожую. – Я знаю, что она много значит для тебя.

– Точно, – выдохнул Паркер, подхватывая маску под мышку и забирая посылку. Он аккуратно провёл кончиком пальца по буквам, успевшим немного поблекнуть за это время. “Я люблю тебя, пацан”.

– Я буду в комнате…

– Да, конечно, – но Питер этого уже не слышал. Не видел взволнованного взгляда, брошенного на него, и просто шёл в комнату. За спиной щелкнул замок, и Питер, бережно поставив шлем на стол, а сам сел с пакетом в постель. 

Пальцы подрагивали – то ли от нетерпения, то ли от беспокойства, но, скорее всего, из-за всего разом. Теперь, когда решимость немного подутихла, он почувствовал, как вновь накатывает волна страха: а что, если это прощание навсегда? Что, если под крышкой этой коробки останется лишь прах – не тот, который можно было вернуть по щелчку, а тот, что был необратим?

Тони Старк никогда не был трусом.

Коричневая бумага легко разорвалась по краю коробки, располовинивания Старково “люблю” надвое. Крышка легко отошла, стыдливо демонстрируя внутренности, и внутри оказался небольшой проектор. Еще один – третий по счету, включая тот, где Старк говорил всем, насколько же Мстители отличная команда. Но на этом была небольшая щербинка около кнопки включения – словно бы запись делали несколько раз, останавливая и включая снова. Эта мелочь, бессмысленная по-своему, вдруг отозвалась бурным потоком внутри, как если бы Тони был рядом, стоял за его спиной и подпихивал вперед – ну же, пацан, не робей. Чего ты ждешь, Паркер?

Питер невесомо провел по щербинке пальцем, возвращаясь на полгода назад, в ту минуту, когда на нее надавливал Старк, а потом нажал плей.

В полумраке спальни сверкнул неоновый блик, рассыпавшись помехами, но уже в следующее мгновение перед Паркером маячило лицо Тони – еще более уставшее и осунувшееся, чем до битвы на Титане, но все же куда более спокойное, чем то, каким увидел Питер его перед смертью. Щетина у него немного отросла, а несколько пуговиц рубашки оказались небрежно расстегнуты – Тони Старк был живым, почти настоящим, и это тоже было больно. Потому что вселяло надежду.

– Привет, Паучок, – по спине Питера побежали мурашки. Он медленно поднял руку, приближая пальцы к голограмме, но тут же стыдливо отвел их в сторону – как будто кто-то мог его увидеть. – Надеюсь, ты не растерял голову, как остальные.

Старк до боли знакомым жестом потер щетину и ухмыльнулся, поглядывая на Питера так, словно действительно видел его.

– Знаю, что моя смерть была жестоким испытанием для всех, и уверен, что слез было пролито немало, – Тони тепло рассмеялся, отчего у глаз его появились морщинки. – Красотки на похоронах были? Ладно, не отвечай, были, конечно.

Питер судорожно выдохнул и улыбнулся – все это напоминало один из его снов, где Тони возвращался, но сном это не было. Просто Паркер успел позабыть, насколько же железным был Железный человек.

– Но я не за этим, – Старк решительно дернул плечом. – Я не стану с тобой прощаться, потому что ты единственный, кто не станет распускать сопли…

– Полгода, мистер Старк, – прошептал Питер. – Я учусь жить без вас полгода…

– ...и станет действовать, – не обращая внимания на слова Паркера, сказал Тони.

“Он ведь не может меня слышать”, – напомнил Питер сам себе.

– Я не хочу умирать, – продолжил Старк. – Никто не хочет, и больше всего я не хочу умирать сейчас, когда у меня появилась Морган и когда вернулся ты. Ты же знаком с ней? Чудный ребенок – вся в меня, поэтому она иногда, наверное, невыносимая.

Питер рассмеялся в унисон с Тони: с Морган он познакомился на похоронах, а потом виделся несколько раз, когда она приезжала с Хэппи. Общаться с ней было сложно, но вовсе не потому, что была она невыносимой. Просто она была действительно вся в Старка, и, когда Питер смотрел в ее глаза, он просто не мог отделаться от мысли, что перед ним Тони.

– Никому не говори, но я согласился на всю эту авантюру из-за тебя, – вдруг проговорил Старк. – Не из-за высокопарных речей, не из-за чувства долга, а потому что пять лет жил с мыслью, что подвел тебя, Питер. Звучит так себе, но возможная кончина не оставляет выбора, так что слова выбирать не приходится.

На мгновение, буквально на секунду, Паркеру показалось, что глаза Тони замерли на его лице, словно бы увидев его сквозь время и пространство, но в следующую секунду Старк продолжил:

– Когда к нам пришел этот парень, – он пощёлкал пальцами, вспоминая имя, и Питер подсказал:

– Скотт.

– Скотт, – продолжил Старк. – Он рассказал о погружении в квантовый мир, и я не поверил, что есть возможность вернуться в прошлое и прыгнуть обратно. Думаю, ты и сам догадываешься, что это парадокс, а парадоксы всегда чреваты. Но другого выхода не было, и, судя по всему, получилось успешно.

Старк скривил губы, а Питер напомнил себе, что должен дышать – “успешность” предприятия Мстителей была очень относительной. 

– Я доработал формулу на основе теории Пима, – прищурился Старк. – Скорее, даже отрегулировал и привел в порядок, просто подставив все в уравнение ленты Мебиуса. Достаточно было вывести данные в евклидово пространство, чтобы вход и выход “норы” совпадал.

– Но ведь парадокса все равно не избежать, – проговорил Питер в один голос со Старком.

– И теперь в отзеркаленном пространстве существует реальность, полностью совпадающая с нашей, но движущаяся в противоположном временном потоке. В школе учат теорию струн? 

– Нет, но я ведь проходил у вас стажировку, – покачал головой Питер, совсем забыв, что отвечать Старк ему не может.

– В любом случае ты понимаешь, к чему я веду, – проговорил Старк. – Достаточно будет образования кротовины даже в рамках нашего рукава Галактики, чтобы парадокс был устранен. 

– Слияние двух параллельных реальностей, время в которых течет навстречу друг другу, – ошеломленно прошептал Паркер. Он оглянулся, словно бы уже мог заметить свою копию, движущуюся в обратном направлении – ее ждало еще полгода боли, такой невыносимой, что… Зато потом была встреча с Тони. Жизнь с ним. Возможность все изменить, ведь его копия хорошо знала, как сильно он любит Старка.

– Питер, – проговорил Старк, подняв руку и глядя в лицо Паркера. – Я был должен всему миру и жил, искупая. Моя семья была иллюзией, жалкой попыткой. Я просто украл это время, и ничего не получилось.

В его голосе слышалась уверенность.

– Тони Старк, который был должен всему миру, умер. Теперь остался его призрак, который, быть может, вернет все на круги своя и уже никому и ничего должен не будет.

Старк замолчал, держа руку у подбородка.

– Просто… я верю в тебя, – проговорил он. – Как ни в кого другого, потому что ты никогда не сбивался с курса, Паучок. Мне не хватило совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы доработать формулу. Сделай это и попытайся спасти тех, кто умер вопреки, а не потому что.

Питер распахнул рот, пытаясь сформулировать мысль, но снова и снова возвращался к лицу Старка. Это было невозможно! Нереально! Ошеломительно!

И именно поэтому это могло сработать.

– В коробке мои очки, – сказал Старк, указывая на свои. – Пятница поможет, но, – Тони предостерегающе поднял палец, сдвинув брови, – не доверяй колдунам, Паучок. Они всегда лгут.

Питер непонимающе уставился в его глаза, но, тут же опомнившись, выудил со дна коробки очки.

– Но, мистер Старк…

– У тебя все получится, Питер, – перебил его Тони, улыбнувшись. – Помни, что я люблю тебя. Я рядом.

Уже через секунду комната снова погрузилась в сумрак, а Паркер все сидел, так и не шелохнувшись, пробуя на языке последние слова Старка.

– Я люблю вас, – прошептал он одними губами. – Это я люблю вас. И у меня получится только поэтому.

Он сжал очки в ладони.


	3. Рукава галактики

Он пересмотрел запись ещё раз. Потом ещё и ещё, пока не понял, что это не сон. Старк действительно открыл теорию совмещения пространства – прыжок в прошлое, способный менять нити настоящего. Но чему удивляться? Неужели Питер правда не ожидал, что Тони при желании сможет научиться играть на струнах реальности? Неужели он мог подумать, что для того было хоть что-то невозможно? 

Все ещё дрожащими руками, он выключил запись и откинулся на подушки. В голове никак не укладывалось сказанное Старком, но зато все ещё пульсировали последние слова. “Люблю”, произнесённое вслух его голосом отзывались дрожью внутри. Если бы звук мог преодолевать время, не угасать, то только так – чёрная дыра запела голосом Старка.

Питер закусил край подушки, чтобы справиться с накатившим чувством, а пальцами вцепился в плечи, пребольно сдавливая кожу – простое правило, еще одно, выведенное за эти месяцы: боль отрезвляет. 

– Единственный, кто бы смог держать себя в руках, мистер Старк? – прошептал он в темноту. – Что бы вы сказали, увидев меня таким?

От этого становилось не лучше: в конце концов последнее, что бы Питер хотел показать – свою боль. 

Коробка так и осталась валяться в ногах, и Паркер подтянул ее к себе вместе с очками. Их носил Старк. Почти всегда Паркер видел его в этих дорогих очках и ошеломляющей двойке. Изредка – в спортивном костюме. Несколько раз – истекающим кровью. И достаточно было этих воспоминаний, чтобы захотеть мгновенно приняться за исследования Тони.

Питер резко поднялся в кровати, ногами путаясь в одеяле, неловко оступился и упал на пол, роняя коробку. Щеки лихорадочно горели, а дрожь страха и неуверенности переросла в нетерпение – он мог спасти Старка. Мог, дайте лишь время, которого он и без того потерял слишком много.

Телефон нашёлся в рюкзаке – успел разрядиться. Паркер раздражённо хмыкнул, быстрее ныряя под стол и ставя его на зарядку.

– Пятница? – надевая очки и легонько нажимая кнопку на дужке, позвал Питер. – Э-это Питер Паркер.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Паркер, – от этого голоса, почти родного, всегда улыбающегося и спокойного, у Питера сразу же пропало нетерпение. Он должен был успокоиться. – Я рада нашей новой встрече.

– Мистер Старк оставил мне очки, и я решил их проверить, – проговорил он негромко, глядя, как перед глазами активируется операционная система: пространство комнаты тут же наполнилось сверкающими голограммами – незаконченными разработками, действующими проектами, мусорной корзиной под самым потолком, панелями управления, экранами... На первый взгляд хаотично расположенные, они продуманно соседствовали, создавая модель функционального кабинета. Точно такого же как у Старка. 

– Ох черт… – прошептал Питер, выныривая из-под стола и начиная рассматривать все поближе. 

– Вам нужна моя помощь, мистер Паркер? – спросила Пятница, и он в который уже раз подумал, что все, вышедшие из-под руки Старка искусственные интеллекты, обладают изрядной долей остроумия и язвительности. 

– Нет… Да? Наверное, – отозвался он, открывая блок данных в ближайшей к нему голограмме. – Я хочу увидеть последние разработки мистера Старка. Те, которые связаны с прыжками во времени.

– Мистер Старк вывел формулу прыжка в квантовый мир и возвращения обратно на основе теории Пима. Вы искали это? – перед глазами Питера побежали аккуратные строчки расчетов, которые и без ленты Мебиуса, парящей над ними, казались совершенством. Произведение искусства, спасшее мир и погубившее самого Старка, а вместе с ним и Паркера.

Не погубившего – не спи, Паучок. 

– Мистер Старк говорил о дополнительных разработках, – проговорил он глухо, быстро облизнув высохшие губы. – Перемещение в кротовинах черных дыр. Без использования формулы Пима.

– Данные загружаются, – проговорила Пятница.

Питер отодвинул в сторону голограмму и прошел дальше по комнате, на ходу заглядывая в папки перед ним. Обновление системы безопасности, улучшение работы генератора, коллекция музыки, Старк Индастрис, работа над костюмом железного человека… Новый костюм для Человека-Паука.

Паркер тяжело задышал.

Это было ударом ниже пояса. Удар, пришедшийся ровно в солнечное сплетение и заставившее интуитивно сжаться в попытке защититься. За сегодняшний день он получил слишком много. Слишком.

– Питер? 

Паркер дернулся и обернулся: на пороге стояла Мэй, удивленно разглядывая стоящего посреди комнаты Паркера – сгорбленного и поникшего. 

– Да? 

Паркер мигом стащил с носа очки, рефлекторно пряча их за спину и пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Ну же, Питер, вдох-выдох. Учимся жить дальше. 

– Знаешь, дорогой, ты, конечно, в последнее время не образец… эээ… – Мэй растерянно замолчала, сама не зная, как вернее выразиться, и Паркер пришёл на помощь:

– Нормального человека? – предположил он, пряча за легкомысленной фразой дрожь в голосе. 

– Что-то вроде, – неуверенно кивнул она. – Но за последние сутки ты побил все рекорды. 

– Я в порядке, – выдохнул он, уже морщась от этой фразы – кто вообще ему поверит?

– Я вижу, – кивнула Мэй, поправляя очки. – Оно заметно.

Питер качнулся на носках, окидывая невидящим взглядом комнату, а потом выдал: 

– Не хочешь поужинать?

***

Тайский ресторанчик был как раз тем местом, где можно было все обдумать – привычное для него место, настолько знакомое, что даже казалось родным. Здесь они ужинали почти всегда, когда Мэй надоедало соскабливать от стенок сковородок пригоревшее карри или разгружать посудомоечную машину. Здесь они ужинали ещё тогда, когда Питер не был Паучком, когда Тони был жив, а Нью-Йорк даже не слышал о Таносе.

– Здесь ещё работает тот парень? – вдруг спросил Паркер, подняв на тетю глаза. 

Молчание – привычная среда обитания последние месяцы – вдруг стала чуждой. До того чуждой, что Паркер даже почувствовал неловкость: неужели он был безжизненной куклой все это время?

– Какой? – рассматривая меню, уточнила Мэй – а вот она давно привыкла к такому Питеру – и это было хуже всего.

– Ну, официант, – проговорил Паркер. – Темненький. Он всегда обслуживал нас, когда мы приходили.

Мэй подняла на него глаза и в задумчивости вытянула губы. 

– Не делай вид, что ты не замечала, какие взгляды он на тебя бросает, – Питер заставил себя улыбнуться.

– Ах этот… – Мэй удивленно округлила глаза, отложила в сторону меню и даже приоткрыла рот. – Он здесь не работает примерно четыре месяца, Питер.

– Но ведь мы на прошлой неделе тут ужинали, и он тебе принёс медовые орешки в кунжуте… – Паркер замолчал, осознав, что просто выпал из жизни. Все менялось, спеша вперёд, продолжая жить, пока он законсервировал себя в подобии стазиса. Впрочем, даже сейчас он поступил точно так же как и все эти месяцы до: закрыл глаза и ушёл в себя – переживать мучительный стыд от осознания полного и безвозвратного эгоизма. 

– Питер, – позвала его Мэй.

– Я был той ещё эгоист, – проговорил он, не открывая глаз. 

– Нет, не был, – Питер бы не поверил, скажи она это куда более мягко, но в этой отрывистой фразе чувствовалось раздражение. Он открыл глаза.

– Не был, – снова сказала она, ткнув пальцем в его руку. – Потому что ты просто самоустранился – это точно не значит быть эгоистом. Сейчас ты ведёшь себя куда более странно, но по-хорошему странно, потому что ты таким был уже давно. 

Паркер приоткрыл рот, пытаясь выдавить хоть что-то из себя, но через секунду снова захлопнул, наблюдая за тем, как тётя Мэй вновь открывает меню и пристально изучает новинки. 

– Тебя никто не осуждает, Питер, – уже спокойнее проговорила она. – Конечно, я не ожидала, что апатия так резко сменится безудержной... деятельностью. 

Тетя замолчала, явно давая Питеру время понять, что именно она подразумевает под этими словами. Отчего-то совсем легко было представить самого себя, задыхающегося от рыданий в постели, ползающего по кладовке в поисках посылки и размахивающего руками посреди комнаты в очках. И все это в течении одного дня. 

– Но я рада, что ты ожил, – закончила она оптимистично и улыбнулась. – Как думаешь, стоит взять рыбу в…

– Я открыл пакет от мистера Старка, – Питер провёл рукой по столешнице, пока не наткнулся на ладонь тети Мэй, и аккуратно сжал ее.

– Так, – она очевидно не знала, что сказать, и просто подталкивала его дальше – говори, Питер, не молчи. 

– Он доверил мне некоторые разработки, – протянул Паркер, отпуская руку Мэй и с ужасом осознавая, что делится с ней тем, что должно оставаться в коробке на дальней полке чулана. Секрет. Он делился секретом. Вот только одна маленькая деталь не давала ему скрывать все по привычке: все эти полгода тетя Мэй жила с подобием человека в своей квартире, а до этого – ещё пять лет вообще одна. Она имела право знать, и Паркеру нужно было быть честным и смелым, чтобы откровенно сказать…

– Немного физики, – проговорил он негромко. – Работа с искусственным интеллектом.

Он оказался лживым трусишкой. 

Некоторое время они сидели в молчании, прислушиваясь к отзвукам говорливого телика под потолком и болтовне официантов в другом конце зала. Что-то действительно не меняется – этот ресторанчик так и не стал популярным.

– Знаешь, Питер, – проговорила вдруг Мэй, глядя, как к ним приближается официантка с блокнотом в руке. – Я не знаю, что ты хочешь делать, но… не делай себе хуже – не береди раны. Два раза в одну реку не попадёшь.

“Особенно, если это река мёртвых…” – подумал Паркер отстранённо. 

– Посмотрим, – ответил он то ли себе, то ли тёте. – Иногда все получается так, как должно быть… Мне курицу в кисло-сладком соусе.

***

Если уж действительно сравнивать жизнь с рекой, то с горной: то бесконечные водовороты, разбивающиеся о скалы, то водопады, сносящие все на своем пути, иногда внезапные потоки, вырывающиеся прямо из земли. А иногда река замедляется, мутнеет, проходя через ущелья и угасая в засушливых луговинах. Питер думал, что его река, если уж выражаться так сентиментально и по-книжному, почти иссякла. Это заметила даже тетя, которая почти привыкла к такому необычно тихому и молчаливому Питеру.

Вот только иногда логовины сменяются обрывами, и река снова ускоряет свой бег. Питеру не нравилось это сравнение.

Если уж сравнивать его жизнь, то с космосом: разгоняешься, лавируешь между кометами, тащишь свой огненный хвост, пока тот не образует спираль или целый рукав – думать так было не в пример легче. Что он рукав целой галактики. Не просто космический сор, нет. Он шлейф точки мироздания. Он тот, кто огибает центр собственной вселенной. Он любит ее.

И вот он – новый толчок: комета все ускоряется, несется вперед, все быстрее, пока не находит свою цель. Пока не разрушит все, чтобы… что? Чтобы что? 

– Ты же понимаешь, что это совершенно неважно? – проговорил Нэд, тыча пальцем в экран. – Пока у тебя нет данных, все это будет ненаучно. Я бы даже сказал антинаучно, если позволите.

– Нет, Лидс, не позволю, – фыркнула ЭмДжей. – Особенно, если все же действительно получить всю информацию.

– Все, что в доступе, мы взяли, – покачал головой Лидс.

Питер выпрямился на стуле. Забытый Нэдом сэндвич перед ним потихоньку обветривался, помахивая пожухлым листком салата. Можно дальше рассуждать о рукавах и галактиках, но нужно было действовать.

– У меня есть данные… – проговорил он негромко. – Вернее, у мистера Старка. 

ЭмДжей и Нэд замолчали словно бы по команде и повернулись к Питеру.

– Я подумал, что наш проект можно ускорить, – проговорил он негромко. – То есть, мне нужно вам кое-что показать.

Он решительно поднялся, отодвигая от себя поднос с недоеденным сэндвичем и недопитым молоком. В рюкзаке между книжек прятался чехол от очков тети Мэй (господи, прости…), в котором теперь обитали очки Старка. Всю прошлую ночь Питер провел в своей комнате, разбираясь с данными, оставленными для него Тони. И все это казалось каким-то странным сном – не то кошмаром, не то сладкой дремой. И голос Пятницы, сопровождавшей его в изучении всех разработок, был путеводной звездой, что не давала потеряться, не давала забыть о цели и вере в то, что все получится. 

У него все получится.

– Я… – Паркер поднял на ЭмДжей глаза. – Мне давно уже надо было сказать это, только…

– Что ты Человек-Паук? – запихивая в рот горсть начос, не слишком-то деликатно уточнила Джонс.

Паркер открыл было рот, захлопнул, оглянулся по сторонам и часто-часто закачал головой в стороны. Правда в итоге все равно выдохнул короткое:

– Да.

– Не могла как-то помягче? – возмутился Нэд, пихая ее в плечо.

– Так это ей ты сказал? – Паркер ошеломленно перевел взгляд с Джонс на Лидса и снова обратно: сложно сохранять спокойствие, когда тайна – самая большая в твоей жизни, помимо той, которая теперь хранится в футляре очков тети Мэй и в твоем сердце – всплывает наружу.

– Нет! Нет, – Нэд поднял руки, готовясь защищаться, но Питер был слишком удивлён, чтобы действительно злиться. – Она сама догадалась.

– Твоя депрессия пришлась на смерть Тони Старка, – пожала плечами Джонс, скатывая в шарик упаковку “Доритос”. – А потом пропали новости о Человеке-Пауке, так что путём нехитрых умозаключений я все поняла. 

– Оу… – выдохнул Паркер, сразу поникнув. – Не очень… разумно с моей стороны. 

– Не сказать, чтобы ты отличался благоразумием, – улыбнулся Нэд. 

– Ауч, – вяло отшутился Питер, растерянно сжимая в ладонях лямку рюкзака. – Так или иначе, это было часть того, что я хотел сказать. 

ЭмДжей качнулась на стуле, равнодушно провожая взглядом выходящих в коридор одноклассников и ребят помладше, а Лидс подался вперёд: Питер в который раз подумал, что с друзьями ему повезло. По крайней мере, даже зная о его тайне, те не лезли в душу и не пытались расковырять рану. И на том спасибо. 

– Мистер Старк... – проговорил Питер негромко, и в памяти внезапно всплыла последняя его фраза – тогда он решился назвать его по имени. В последнюю секунду, за мгновение до – сделало ли это их ближе? 

– Он тебе что-то оставил? – подбодрил его Нэд.

– Да, – кивнул Питер, решаясь. Доверяясь без остатка. – Вроде того.

Потертый чехол вынырнул из рюкзака и лег на стол.

– Он подарил тебе женский чехол для очков, – скептично заметила ЭмДжей, за что и получила очередной тычок в плечо от Лидса.

– Это… очень милый подарок, – заключил Нэд осторожно, пытаясь сгладить замечание подруги.

– Черт, нет! – нервно хохотнул Паркер, доставая очки. – Вот. Они и есть подарок. Вместе с искусственным интеллектом и базой данных.

Нэд подхватил очки и, повертев в руках, взглядом спросил разрешения надеть. Питер кивнул, проигнорировав неприятный укол где-то внутри, там где находилось сердце его чёрной дыры, но стоически улыбнулся. По лицу ЭмДжей он понял, что вышло из рук вон плохо. 

– И что это? – спросил Нэд, оглядываясь в речах по сторонам. 

– Нажми на кнопку, – подсказал Питер и сам протянул руку, включая очки. 

– Знаешь, ничего не поменялось, – протянул Нэд, но в следующую секунду послышался голос Пятницы:

– Мистер Паркер, на визоре стоит персональная защита. Мистер Старк убедительно просил не играть с приборами. 

Паркер, ощущая, как вспыхнули уши, смущенно выпрямился, а Лидс мгновенно стянул с носа очки и положил их на стол. 

– Мы поняли, Пятница, спасибо, – проговорил Питер сдавленно, а ЭмДжей расхохоталась. 

– Нет, ну подумать только! – проговорила она сквозь смех. – Обалдеть!

– Хорошо, Паркер, – прерывая ее смех, выдохнул Лидс. – И что ты задумал?

– Мистер Старк работал над возможность перемещения в пространстве с поправкой на коррекцию парадоксов, – прошептал тот, нагнувшись к друзьям. – Но не успел.

– И ты?... – протянул Лидс, приподняв брови.

– Да, – кивнул Паркер. – Я хочу закончить работу. Вернуться в прошлое. И спасти тех, кого только смогу.

Джонс присвистнула, удивленно округлив глаза, и Паркер прочитал в них сомнения: как мог мальчишка справиться с тем, с чем не мог справиться самый умный человек современности. И это сомнение – оно было очередной подпиткой. Еще никогда Питер так не верил в собственные силы. Спасти мистера Старка… Нет, не Старка. Тони. Спасти Тони от смерти, отправившись в прошлое? Без проблем. Спасти Тони, встряхнув все законы физики? Да пожалуйста. Спасти Тони, не смотря на то, что это невозможно? Без сомнения.

– Я хотел только рассказать, потому что не уверен, что проект по физике – это то, на что я могу тратить время. Очередная двойка по физике – не самая худшая перспектива, если у нас получится решить задачу.

Он замолчал. Все трое смотрели друг на друга, не замечая, что перемена закончилась финальным оглушительным звонком. Что школьники спешат на уроки, да и им бы не помешало вернуться в класс. Не замечая того, что план был на самом деле слишком уж дурацким. Невероятным, что ли. 

Питер ждал, что же они ответят, а сам думал, что не должен был говорить. В конце концов, он был одиноким Пауком – сам изобрел формулу, сам тестировал, а потом лишь по случайности признался остальным. Вот только сейчас это казалось неправильным. Нельзя было самоустраняться и дальше, позволяя себе отдаляться от семьи и друзей.

В конце концов, один рукав галактики может называться только лишь хвостом.

– Так или иначе тебе точно пригодится помощь, – вдруг проговорил Нэд, ободрительно кивнув. – Ты же полный ноль в вычислениях.

– Собственно, как и ты, Лидс, – беззлобно поддела его ЭмДжей, а потом снова посмотрела на Питера. – Если уж ты решил за это взяться и не обращаешься за помощью к Мстителям, то мы – все, что у тебя есть.

Вот они – остальные рукава, которые вращаются по заведенному кругу. Вот они, вмещающие в себя целые скопления и порождающие жизнь. Вот они на небосклоне – дороги, ведущие к центру, там, где находится место упокоения. Вечный сон вселенной. Где когда-то пела черная дыра.

– Мистер Старк не стал никому отправлять все это, – медленно проговорил Питер. – Быть может, он знал, что все остальные опустят руки? Не станут рисковать…

“Не доверяй колдунам”.

– В любом случае, пока что других вариантов у нас нет, – проговорил Нэд твердо.

– Знаешь, вы – компания неудачников, – внезапно рассмеялась Джонс, поднимаясь и забирая свой рюкзак. – Думаешь, в этот раз повезет?

Питер поднял на нее глаза:

– Ну когда-то же должно?...

Он действительно верил в это.


	4. Путеводная звезда в чаще леса

– Мэй? – с порога крикнул Питер. Он бросил рюкзак на пол – по привычке, с которой тетя боролась всю его сознательную жизнь – и заглянул в гостиную.

– Пахнет пирогом, – принюхиваясь, заключил Нэд. – С финиками.

– Ненавижу финики, – равнодушно отозвалась ЭмДжей. Она прищурившись рассматривала картину, висящую в приходе, и Паркер в который уже раз подумал, что не нужно было всех звать к себе. 

– У тебя другого выбора не было, – заключила Джонс, даже не посмотрев на него. 

– Откуда?...

– У тебя на лице вообще все большими буквами вдоль и поперёк, – пожала девушка плечами. – Для загадочного Человека-Паука ты определенно наивен. 

Питер закатил глаза, стараясь игнорировать едкость, а потом зашёл на кухню в поисках тети.

– Мэй не дома, так что пропустим этап с угощениями и пошли в комнату, – решил он.

– Секундочку! – возмутился Нэд. – Как раз я бы не против задержаться.

Схватив пару кусков с тарелки, Лидс подмигнул качавшей головой ЭмДжей и поспешил следом за Питером. 

– В спальне…

– Бардак, в курсе, – равнодушно отозвалась она. – Меня больше интересуют разработки Старка чем твои носки под кроватью.

– Откуда ты знаешь?... – протянул Питер удивлённо, но быстро закрыл рот: ЭмДжей насмешливо приподняла бровь, когда Нэд толкнул дверь в спальню Питера.

– Предложение, – отозвалась она, беззастенчиво проходя вперёд к стеллажу и разглядывая маленькие коллекционные фигурки «Стар Трек». – Клево.

Питер достал очки и проектор, установив его на кровать, а сам сел на пол. 

– Давайте сконцентрируемся на деле, – предложил он, выразительно глядя на жующего Лидса.

– Запускай, – кивнула ЭмДжей, усаживаясь на стул и доставая из рюкзака записи. 

– Пятница, открой данные по перемещению во времени, – попросил Питер, отложив в сторону включённые очки.

– Это звучит так обалденно, что я даже не могу поверить, что участвую в этом, – рассмеялся Лидс, глядя на то, как поползли строки формул над запущенным проектором. Голограмма мерцала в местах, где были неизвестные переменные. – Спасибо, что вновь пригласил меня в это невероятное приключение. 

Паркер дал Нэду пять и потёр виски – нужно было сосредоточиться.

– Получается, он брал за основу теорию относительности, – проговорила ЭмДжей.

– Все верно, мисс Джонс, – отозвалась Пятница. – Но формула не работает. В частности по отношению к движению в прошлое.

– Согласно теории, – начал Паркер, глядя на Нэда и ЭмДжей, – движение во времени будет возможно только при скорости, приближенной к скорости света, верно?

– Так точно, кэп, – закатила глаза Джонс. 

– И такое получилось только с помощью адронного коллайдера и лишь по отношению к атому, – добавил Нэд. – Машину такой мощности ещё и не изобрели.

– Точно! – кивнул Питер, ткнув на данные в формуле. – Потому что не хватает мощности. Остаётся один вопрос – где ее взять?

Он замолчал, пытаясь переварить информацию и припомнить все, что он знал – начиная от фильмов, заканчивая уроками физики. 

– Здесь не просто прыжок туда и обратно, тут ведь изменение реальности, – протянул Нэд, откинувшись на подушки. – И в этом сложность. А ещё в том, что это движение назад.

Питер задумчиво кивнул, пытаясь разобраться с данными. Что же задумал Старк? В чем была его идея? Для того, чтобы время замедлилось, потребуется чудовищная сила притяжения, а чтобы начать вращать его обратно – колоссальная. 

– Почему не появились временные парадоксы из-за скачков во времени Мстителей? – спросил вдруг Нэд.

– Когда они брали камни из прошлого, мистер Роджерс вернул их обратно в тот же момент, откуда они и были взяты, – проговорил Питер задумчиво. – Хотя я даже не знаю, не парадоксы ли мы сами.

Нэд бросил в него подушку, а Джонс только хмыкнула.

– Так или иначе, ты возвращать ничего обратно не собираешься, – кивнул Лидс. – Значит, прошлое должно измениться. 

– Без приборов сложно просчитать, – вдруг произнесла ЭмДжей, постукивая ручкой по блокноту. – Вообще-то все вот это, по законам физики, абсолютно невозможно. 

– Про теорию Пима точно так же говорили, – возразил Питер. – Нам бы смоделировать ситуацию и подставить данные…

– Напоминаю, что формула не работает, – проговорила Пятница.

Питер поднялся на ноги, принявшись вышагивать по комнате – так думать было намного проще. Старк оставил несколько подсказок – перемещение через “червоточины”. Получается, искать источник энергии уже не нужно, но потребуется только создать регулятор. Всего-то? Ха. Всего-то.

– Тогда нужно увеличивать значение мощности, – заключил Нэд. – С помощью приборов измерять соотношение и подставлять. Методом научного тыка.

– Вы все так делаете? – сухо уточнила Джонс. – Методом научного тыка?

– Им и ещё силой. Питер молотком чинил инопланетный прибор в классе труда, – невозмутимо сообщил Лидс, а Питер едва слышно прошипел ему: “Предатель…”

– Варвары, – заметила ЭмДжей, захлопывая блокнот. 

– Пятница, где можно ...эээ… одолжить приборы? – спросил Паркер, пока Нэд красочно описывал их с Паркером приключения. 

– Некоторые остались дома у мистера Старка, а проводить эксперименты вы можете на базе Мстителей, – отозвалась та, и Питер тяжело вздохнул.

– Круто! – Нэд прервался на середине рассказа о Стервятнике и повернулся к Питеру. – Познакомимся с Мстителями!

– Надеюсь, нет, – покачал головой Паркер. – Мне кажется, никому лучше не знать. Хотя бы пока.

– Рот на замке, – поклялся Лидс, делая знак рукой.

Паркер пожевал губу, пытаясь придумать, как им лучше быть, но в голову ничего не приходило. Пусть даже они смогут скрыть подробности, но ведь это все равно выплывет наружу.

“Будем решать проблемы по мере поступления…” 

– А что с проектом по физике? – напомнила ЭмДжей.

– Пятница, сможешь смоделировать пересечение чёрной дырой горизонта событий и сделать расчеты? – спросил Питер, пожав плечами.

– Без проблем, Питер.

– Готово, – отозвался он, улыбаясь и гладя на Джонс. Жульничать в школе было точно не в его стиле, но сейчас перед ними была задача посерьёзнее, чем очередная лабораторная. 

– Варвары, – повторила ЭмДжей, вновь качая головой.

– Но приборы тебе все равно придётся забрать у мисс Поттс, – заметил Нэд, поднимаясь на ноги: за дверью комнаты послышался голос Мэй, и он явно горел желанием выразить свое мнение об уполовиненном пироге. 

Паркер поморщился: он не видел Пеппер со дня похорон, и эта встреча не была в списке его приоритетов – ему всегда было неловко рядом с ней. Как же ему вообще сказать ей о работе над машиной времени?...

Нет. Медлить было нельзя – он и без того потратил полгода на то, чтобы жалеть себя и вспоминать о прошлом. Настала пора его изменить, а значит – перешагнуть через все “но”.

– Тогда придётся сделать это как можно скорее, – решительно кивнул Питер, подхватывая из ящика браслет с костюмом Человека-Паука и выходя из комнаты вместе с Нэдом. Он махнул рукой тете и, явно торопясь, пока не пропала храбрость, проговорил: – Мэй, я возьму машину? 

***

Дорогу к дому Старка (мисс Поттс, уже не Старка) Питер помнил плохо – домик прятался вдали от автострады за пролеском. Нужно было проехать Гринвич, свернуть за черту города, а там двигаться прямо по шоссе, выглядывая справа съезд. Он был тут только однажды и, мягко говоря, вспоминать об этом разе не хотел. Не хотел, но помнил – очень смутно и обрывками, словно на старой пленке где-негде исчезали кадры. Тогда за рулём была тетя Мэй, а он сидел на заднем сиденье и слушал, слушал, слушал без конца ее наиграно беззаботные истории, как будто за звуками речи можно было спрятать произошедшее. 

“Если бы ты погиб, это была бы моя вина”.

Питер выпрямился и провёл рукой по рулю. Нельзя было думать об этом: он все исправит, все изменит, а происходящее сейчас – просто затянувшийся кошмар. Сюрреалистический и неправдоподобный. 

Меньше всего на свете ему бы хотелось видеться с Пеппер: она была неизменно дружелюбна к нему, а сам Паркер испытывал иррациональную неприязнь. Словно бы это она была виновата в том... Словно бы она была виновата. На ней вины не было, равно как и на нем: те, кто был действительно виновен, растворились в воздухе, рассыпались в прах, как и он сам когда-то.

От этой мысли Питер неуютно поежился, а затем и вовсе тряхнул головой: нельзя думать об этом. Только не об этом, потому что сейчас нужно было подготовиться к встрече и попытаться придумать объяснение его появления. “Привет, мисс Поттс, я ищу приборы мистера Старка”? Да, конечно – подумай получше. “Добрый день, мисс Поттс, я тут решил спасти вашего мужа, потому что так люблю его, что потерял смысл своей никчемной жизни”? Это похоже на правду, но едва ли хорошая идея. “Мисс Поттс…”  
Дальше ее фамилии (почему она оставила девичью?Почему?) дело не шло, и Питер добавил газу, несмотря на обещание данное Мэй ехать помедленнее.

Уже начало смеркаться, когда Питер понял, что сбился с дороги. Шоссе, по которому они ехали (не говори “на похороны”, Паркер) к Старку, в какой-то момент превратилось автостраду, и Питер, чутьем улавливая допущенный промах, остановился в “кармане” дороги. 

– Отлично, – проговорил Паркер, на самом деле вовсе не раздражаясь. Если бы он не хотел, не допустил бы этой ошибки – это точно. Нежелание видеться с Пеппер переросло в немой протест, и теперь Питер сидел в стареньком вольво, провожая взглядом изредка проезжающие за окном машины. 

Он растерянно потер браслет на руке, решаясь… на что? Почему вообще он медлит, с таким трудом делая шаги вперед?

– Я боюсь провала, – ответил сам себе в пустоту Питер. – Я боюсь, что в итоге ничего не выйдет.

Никто ему, разумеется, не ответил, но ему все равно стало легче. Наверное, и нужно было озвучить это в тишине салона машины, пропахшего духами Мэй, признаться, что дело все в нем самом, в его страхе, который он раньше всегда игнорировал: куда сильнее он боялся за кого-то, чем неудачи. Сейчас он боялся подвести Старка.

Распахнув скрипучую дверцу машины и решив, что никому она не будет здесь мешать, Питер решительно вышел на шоссе. Мимо проехала фура, обдав его острыми крошками поземки, так что Паркер крепко зажмурился. Пальцы сами нащупали небольшой экранчик на браслете.

– Карен? – позвал он.

– Да, Питер? – ему всегда казалось, что она улыбается. Даже когда предлагает активировать режим на поражение.

– Мы… мы давно не разговаривали, ты не обиделась? – Паркер проговорил это и тут же мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу – это вершина идиотизма, правда – спрашивать о чувствах искусственный интеллект. – Прости.

– Я не умею обижаться, Питер, – возможно, это мнительность, но ему показалась, что это враньё. ИИ мистера Старка умеют лгать? 

– В любом случае мне очень жаль, – протянул он негромко и вновь зажмурился, когда мимо проехала очередная машина. Начинал падать снег.

– Я понимаю, – ответила Карен. И это уже было немного похоже на правду, хотя верить в это было бы верхом сумасбродства.

– Я ехал к мисс Поттс. Честно говоря, я заблудился, – признался Паркер чуть погодя, натягивая капюшон. – Кажется, пропустил съезд. 

– Все верно, Питер, – жизнерадостно отозвалась она. – Чтобы развернуться, придётся проехать десять миль вперёд. 

– Десять?! 

– Это скоростное шоссе.

Он пожевал губу, решая, что делать. Взгляд упал на браслет – в конце концов, он должен возвращаться к своим хобби. К прошлой жизни. Так почему бы не сегодня?

Решительно стянув с себя куртку и бросив ее на заднее сиденье, Паркер активировал костюм. 

– Покажешь дорогу? – примирительно попросил он, выбрасывая первую паутинку – нерешительно, словно бы впервые. Перед глазами показалась траектория движения, и в следующую секунду уже забытое чувство полёта ударило в голову волной адреналина, пробежало мурашками по телу и вызвало улыбку. Удивительно искреннюю, почти счастливую. В лесу нет преступников, тут только сотни мохнатых елей и сосен, нет изображений Старка и напоминаний о нем, только… его дочь и жена. 

Да, пожалуй, он был бы не против оказаться сейчас в Квинсе.

– Далеко ещё? – спросил он.

– Одна миля, – отозвалась Карен. Уж ее-то переживания Паркера совсем не волновали – хорошо не быть человеком. 

Мело все сильнее: снежная крошка превратилась в пушистые хлопья, которые саваном стелились по темно-коричневой земле, хоронили сгнившую за осень листву и ветки. И Паркер уже не видел, куда швыряет паутину, наугад, по наитию следуя вперед. Над головой серели сумерки, за низкими облаками не было видно звёзд, но Паркер знал, что где-то высоко, через много световых лет поют чёрные дыры, гаснут сверхновые и возрождаются звезды. Где-то, когда-то Старк ещё не знает, что он спешит спасти его, пусть и не понимает до конца, как. Но разве это хоть когда-то останавливало их? Он умирал у него на руках. Он возрождался в его объятиях. Человек-Паук торопится, бежит на помощь, просто подождите…

За острыми колючими ветками начал мелькать огонёк – жёлтый путеводный свет как в сказке. И Питеру даже на секунду показалось, что это ещё одна звезда только куда ярче, чем прячущиеся за облаками, но Карен развеяла иллюзии: 

– Дом мисс Поттс.

Последние бузинные кусты расступились, и теперь дом – почти обычный, красивый и современный дом – на звезду похож не был. За незанавешенными окнами сияли лампы, чуднО падая тенями на припорошенные снегом клумбы у веранды. Аккуратно упакованная под оранжевый брезент садовая мебель таинственно выглядывала из сарая, но это была всего лишь мебель, а не чудовищный метеорит. И замёрзшая азалия в катке была цветком, а не пришельцем из далеких планет – все было обычно. Буднично. Как и всегда. 

Питер остановился у лестницы и медленно выдохнул. 

– Все получится, Питер, – словно бы почувствовав его нерешительность, проговорила Карен. 

– Да… разумеется, – кивнул он, высвобождаясь от костюма. В тонкой рубашке вмиг стало холодно, и это подтолкнуло Паркера почти бегом преодолеть оставшиеся футы до двери. Он часто застучал, прислушиваясь к звукам за стенами и стараясь не смотреть по сторонам, особенно на озеро – то темнело за спиной. Наверное, сейчас оно было покрыто если не тонкой корочкой льда, то точно мертвенно-чёрной пеленой, равно как и все зимой. Летом оно ярко поблескивало, игриво пуская зайчики в глаза столпившимся – плевать ему хотелось на похороны. Солнце, сочный газон под ногами, блестящая гладь воды… 

Паркер снова застучал. 

– Мама, я открою! – и дверь распахнулась. На пороге стояла Морган – чуть повыше, чем ее запомнил Паркер, но с копной непослушных кудряшек и игрушечным пистолетом в руке. Питер надеялся, что тот игрушечный.

– Привет, я Питер, – проговорил он, только сейчас осознав, что ужасно замёрз. Ветер заметал снег в дом, рвал полы его рубашки и спутывал волосы. – Питер Паркер.

– Я знаю тебя, – улыбнулась девочка. На щеках ее играли ямочки. – Ты друг папы.

– Питер? – Пеппер вышла из кухни: он смутно помнил, что там, по коридору налево кухня и гостиная. В руках ее было полотенце. – Боже, ты же без куртки! Заходи скорее!

Он не мог перестать смотреть на Морган: у неё глаза были точно такие же как у Старка. И дело было вовсе не в цвете или разрезе, нет. Просто девчонка смотрела прямо, с любознательностью и самоуверенностью, которой могли позавидовать многие взрослые. Например, сам Питер. И он впитывал этот взгляд, крал его по сути, потому что… ну, потому что это был не Тони. Это была Морган – его дочь, которая имела на Старка все права. Имела право быть тут, любить своего отца и продолжать его наработки. А он кто? Кто такой этот Питер Паркер? Паук-чувачок? Мальчишка? Безнадежно влюблённый в свою галактику атом?... 

– Как ты вообще тут оказался? – проговорила Поттс, приобняв его и стряхивая с плечей Питера снег. 

– Я пропустил съезд, оставил машину и решил своим ходом, – объяснил он, заставляя себя улыбнуться. – Чтобы вернуться к дороге пришлось бы ехать двадцать миль. 

– Знаешь, Питер, я не удивлена, – в голосе Пеппер не было насмешки или раздражения, только удивление, которое она не могла скрыть, но Паркеру все равно было неловко и немного – совсем чуть-чуть – неприятно. Мисс Поттс не выглядела сломленной. Сам Питер думал, что уже прошёл тот момент, когда он был убеждён, что со смертью Старка должен прекратить вращаться мир. Перестал чувствовать злость на тех, кто жил дальше и даже был счастлив – это чужие жизни, не его. Но вот Пеппер… она ведь всегда была рядом, и Питер искренне был счастлив за Старка. Вроде как ждал его свадьбы – потому что жаждал счастья ему. В любви нет зла, в любви есть сопереживание и ликование. А сейчас он стоял в доме, полном света и запахов имбиря (неужели Рождество так близко?), где почти ничего не напоминало о Тони. Только его дочь. 

Неужели Пеппер научилась жить дальше?... 

– Иди скорее в душ, а я принесу тебе одежду, – проговорила Поттс, совсем не замечая ищущего взгляда Питера. 

– Я хотел поговорить…

– Мы поговорим, – кивнула она решительно, – когда ты согреешься. Потому что у тебя хватило сумасбродства пойти через лес без куртки…

– Я был в костюме.

– А потом не был, – пожала она плечами, незаметно затолкав его в ванную и вооружив полотенцем. – Мэй убьёт меня, если ты заболеешь. 

И Питер снова остался наедине с собой, рассеянно стоять посреди ванной комнаты мисс Поттс, где чужая жизнь – женщины, которой он помимо воли чувствовал острую ревность – слишком плотно пересекалась с его. Ещё один рукав Галактики, не иначе. 

Стянув с себя успевшую промокнуть от растаявшего снега одежду, он встал под душ, включая сразу самую горячую воду. Кожу мгновенно обожгло, но это чувство было намного приятнее всех его переживаний – хотелось согреться изнутри, но холод шёл откуда-то из груди, все шёл и шёл, вовсе не собираясь уходить. Питер стоял под струями горячего душа в доме вдовы мистера Старка, дрожал и пытался согреться. 

– Питер, ты в порядке? – этот знакомый до зубовного скрежета вопрос прозвучал голосом Пеппер. Паркер до боли закусил внутреннюю сторону щеки. – Оставлю одежду на комоде.  
Забота. Как тебе такое, Паркер?...

На комоде действительно лежала одежда – рубашка Старка, белая майка и пара разноцветных носков с биркой. Наверное, Пеппер купила их Тони, когда тот был ещё жив. Наверное, она заказала их, желая развеселить его, потому что Питер не мог объяснить иначе этих пчёлок на чёрном фоне. Наверное. Но все это в прошлом, а он в настоящем – натягивает его носки и застегивает его рубкашку, немного великоватую ему в плечах.

С волос неприятно капало за воротник, хоть Питер и вытер голову полотенцем, но рука застыла, когда он увидел себя в зеркале: вещи Тони на нем. Он как будто примерял его жизнь на себя, как будто приближался к самому Старку. От воротника еще неуловимо пахло одеколоном – любимым одеколоном Тони – а может Паркеру только казалось. Закрыв глаза, Питер вдохнул запах глубже, с головой окунаясь в воспоминания: вот Старк впервые приходит к нему домой, вот сам Паркер обнимает его в машине, вот он получает сертификат о завершении стажировки в “Старк Индастриз”, чувствует ладонь Тони на своём плече и позирует на камеру…

– Я тут, уже вышел, – распахнув дверь и заглянув в гостиную, проговорил Паркер. – Извините, что нагрянул так внезапно.

– Я рада, что ты приехал, Питер, – проговорила Пеппер, улыбаясь. Она разливала чай по чашкам, а очередной пирог (не слишком ли много для одного дня?) стоял разрезанный на столе.

– Я тоже, – он не сразу заметил Морган, свесившуюся с перил второго этажа. – Папа много о тебе рассказывал. 

– Правда? – в горле тут же пересохло, и Паркер едва сдержал себя от вопроса “Что? Что говорил мистер Старк обо мне?”.

– Слезай – упадёшь, жалеть не буду, – пригрозила Поттс и подмигнула Питеру, кивая ему на диван. Он растерянно смотрел на Морган, которую угроза матери совершенно не напугала, и видел в ней Старка. В улыбке и хитром прищуре глаз, в подбородке и в привычках: Пеппер не передала подбежавшей девочке блюдце с пирогом ей в руки, а подвинула на столе.

– Итак… – протянула Поттс, отпив чаю.

– Я приехал попросить вас о нескольких приборах, – откусив кусок пирога и поспешно прожевав, проговорил Питер. – Измерения мощности и вибрации поля.

В глазах Пеппер мелькнуло удивление, но быстро исчезло: она умела владеть собой как никто другой.

– Я думала, они все на базе Мстителей.

– Мистер Старк оставил мне в некотором роде сообщение, – проговорил он, упрямо глядя на рукав рубашки – она немного висела у него в плечах. – Я посмотрел запись только сейчас. Раньше… не получалось.

Он не знал, понимала ли его Пеппер – лично самому Питеру чувство к Старку казалось таким всеобъемлющим, что просто должно было быть очевидным для других. Или нет?... Ему бы хотелось надеяться. 

– Хэппи говорил мне, что ты… – аккуратно начала она, глядя не на Питера, а на жующую пирог Морган. Она знала. – Что тяжело переживаешь уход Тони.

– Мне лучше, – выдохнул Паркер, поставив на блюдце свою чашечку: пёстрые незабудки танцевали по краю фарфора, и он вдруг удивился, откуда такая старомодная посуда в доме Старка. Тот никогда не был ценителем антиквариата. 

– Ты всегда был для него особенным, – произнесла Пеппер. – С того дня, как он пригласил тебя в Германию. 

Неловкий разговор казался неподъёмным якорем, который они тянули из моря. И Питер был готов все бросить – и якорь, и пришло – чтобы сбежать от этого обиженного взгляда мисс Поттс и внимательного – Морган. Он бы так и поступил, вот только причина быть тут была куда важнее: если он может спасти Тони, он готов поселиться в доме Старка и взвалить на себя всю вину мира – одной больше, одной меньше, какая разница?

– Он ведь решил вернуться к Мстителям из-за тебя, – спокойно призналась Пеппер, и Питер поднял на неё глаза. – Я видела, как он смотрел на твою фотографию. Он чувствовал свою вину, что не спас тебя.

– Он не был виноват…

– Не был, – кивнула Пеппер. – Но разве влюблённые люди умеют быть благоразумными?

Питер охнул, едва не уронив чашку, растерянно приоткрыл рот, в попытке возразить, но Пеппер жестом остановила его. На ее лице играла улыбка. 

– Я знаю… знала его больше десяти лет, – протянула она. – Куда лучше, чем он сам. И я была рядом, потому что Старк за всей своей бравадой, за своим напускным эгоизмом прятал отзывчивое сердце. 

Это стало той самой каплей, которая переполнила чашу: Питер с жалобным “дзынь” поставил чашку на стол и наклонился к Пеппер. Сердце? Она говорит об этом сердце? Да разве может она?...

– Тогда зачем доказательство? – это была обида. Полгода он носил ее в себе, сам не замечая, как лелеет это чувство с удовольствием мазохиста, как взращивает его с особым изыском и как вспоминает блики солнца на металлической окантовке реактора. – Как будто вы одна это видели!

Он закусил губу, понимая, что сказал лишнего, но вернуть слова было нельзя. Раздражение лопнуло как мыльный пузырь, забрызгав смущением его лицо и оставив красные пятна стыда на щеках. Но Поттс как будто даже и не заметила это. 

– Для него самого, – как ни в чем не бывало ответила Пеппер. Идеальный руководитель и дипломат – ничего не способно вывести ее из себя. – Он этого не знал. 

Питер судорожно выдохнул, не замечая, как сильно впился пальцами в обивку дивана. А ведь он так и не сказал ему, насколько восхищался. Насколько же сам Старк был необыкновенным. Центром его галактики. 

– Так какие приборы ты хотел забрать? – легко поднявшись, уточнила Пеппер. – Морган, проводи Питера в мастерскую, а я пока заведу машину.

– Не нужно, – покачал головой Паркер, чувствуя себя ещё более неловко, чем в начале их встречи. 

– Опять поскачешь через лес с двумя ящиками подмышками? – скептично уточнила Поттс, направляясь в прихожую. – Мне несложно довезти тебя до машины.

– Спасибо, – протянул он смущенно. На губах ещё осталась сладкая посыпка пирога, а внутри – неловкость разговора. – И спасибо за угощение. Очень вкусно. 

– Заезжай почаще, – предложила Морган, хватая его за руку. – Мама часто готовит.  
Она провела его через коридор и толкнула дверь в гараж. 

– Мама сложила все по коробкам, – протянула девочка задумчиво. – Давай поищем вместе то, что тебе нужно?


	5. Мерцающие двери и новые открытия

Формула не работала. 

Они меняли значения, добавляли новые, увеличивая массы и объемы, но суть не менялась и физика оставалась непреклонной – нельзя поменять законы бытия и шагнуть в прошлое. Даже если очень хочется. 

Питер держал в голове слова Старка о парадоксах и помнил об отслоении, в котором, по теории Старка, время двигалось в противоположную сторону, но, как использовать эту лазейку, он просто не знал. Для того мира (мира, где Старк уже существует, а Питер бесконечно долго влюблён) это было нормально – как две нити в толстой бечевке эти временные параллельные обвивались друг вокруг друга, но никогда не пересекались. А значит, эта версия не могла помочь ему. Даже если допустить возможность пересечения их реальностей, то едва ли одна могла действительно повлиять на другую – это были лишь зеркала, которые могли предсказать друг другу прошлое и будущее. Самый невинный из всех возможных парадоксов. 

– Какая структура у элемента Пима? – буквально растаскивая на части галографическую модель платформы перемещения во времени, спросил Питер. 

– Это секрет, – невинно оставалась Пятница, и Паркеру пришлось даже поднять голову, чтобы подавить улыбку. 

– Для тебя или…? – хмыкнул он, вертя в пальцах сияющую деталь.

– Или, – Питер уже научился различать оттенки настроение помощницы, и не уставал восхищаться гениальностью Старка. 

Не то что он раньше не знал, насколько же тот талантлив, но прикосновения к работам и проектам Тони заставляли сердце делать кульбит. Старк самый умный человек в мире – Питер продолжает его дело. На самом деле осознание этого простого факта кружило голову Паркера, и если бы он был религиозен, то уже молился бы на совершенство науки. Впрочем, богохульством было бы не признавать Тони персональным богом Питера – по крайней мере тот давно и прочно укоренился на вершине Олимпа его приоритетов и благодаря подаренной Питеру надежде спасения, только утвердился в роли бессмертного и потерял ненужное "был", к которому Паркер так долго привыкал. Полгода он напомнил себе, что Старк "был" потрясающим. "Был" его любовью. "Был" не просто ориентиром, а самим путем. Теперь же это незначительное слово, ранящее посильнее любого оружия, испарилось – привычка так и не прижилась. Тони существует. 

– Новый элемент, позволяющий менять молекулярную структуру любого органического вещества, – проговорила Пятница. – Путешествие во времени с помощью квантового мира подразумевает замедление течения времени для попадающих туда тел. 

– Это как раз понятно… – пробормотал Питер, откидываясь на подушки. – Чем меньше тело, тем больше вероятность разогнать его. Как, скажем, атомы в коллайдере. Ведь получилось же переместить их в будущее, пусть и на несколько секунд.

Он с досадой потёр нос. 

Дело было не в формуле и не в вычислениях – подобрать силу воздействия и рассчитать скорость было бы делом не настолько сложным по сравнению с тем, как заставить время течь в обратную сторону. Атом на то он и атом, а Питер – не говоря уже про целую вселенную – это другое дело – тут никакой мощности не хватит. Да и маленькое "но" в виде отсутствия каких-либо теорий на счёт перемещения во времени – это если не брать в расчет скачок Мстителей – не было. Более того: всеми учеными за основу было взято "невозможно", а Питеру нужно было взять и не просто доказать обратное. Нужно было сделать это самое невозможное.

– Пятница, а на базе Мстителей есть коллайдер? – с тоской уточнил он, собирая платформу заново. 

– Разумеется, – отозвалась она. – Мне сообщить Хэппи, чтобы он отвез вас туда?

– Еще не хватало, – ужаснулся Паркер, поднимаясь с постели и заглядывая в шкаф, чтобы сменить домашнюю одежду. – Он начнет допытываться, зачем и что я буду делать, потом решит…

– В таком случае я сохраню вашу тайну, – перебила его Пятница, и Питер кивнул, стягивая домашнюю майку. – Однако рекомендую вам сказать об этом еще и мисс Мэй Паркер, чтобы она не выдала вас Хэппи.

– Обяза… что? – не сразу понял Питер, с запутавшийся на голове футболкой.

– Они сейчас находятся на свидании и, думаю, теоретически могут обсудить ваши дела, – за невозмутимостью Пятницы можно было бы заметить насмешку, но Паркер был слишком хорошего мнения о ней, чтобы действительно заподозрить такое. 

– И давно?... – издав неуверенный булькающий звук, высвободился из майки Паркер.

– Примерно четыре месяца, – проговорила она. 

Он ошеломленно уселся в кресло и задумчиво оттянул в сторону отросшую прядь волос. Теперь становились понятны прогулки Мэй по вечерам, бесконечные букеты цветов в гостиной на столике и шоколадные конфеты перед телеком со "Свиданием с незнакомкой". Она выглядела… счастливой? Но тогда получается, что все это время Хэппи знал, что происходит с ним – и не то, чтобы это было секретом, однако ситуация добавляла неловкости.

– Класс, – проговорил Питер, чувствуя, как на лице проступают красные пятна стыда. – Ну просто отлично.

Не в силах сдержать эмоции – это называется смущение, Питер, пора бы тебе уже и привыкнуть – он поднялся на ноги и несколько раз подпрыгнул, словно бы это могло помочь ему сбросить напряжение. Пара десятков отжиманий, постоять на голове, чтобы кровь прилила, сотня пресса – уже лучше, и Паркер глубоко выдохнул, пытаясь прийти в норму. 

Он и сам не знал, что больше смутило его – Хэппи и Мэй или возможности обсуждения между ними Питера. Нет, и он ведь был не против личной жизни Мэй, но… Хэппи? Как это вообще могло случиться? 

Питер перевел взгляд за окно и с удивлением заметил, что начался дождь – очень декабрьская погода.

***

Когда Хоган силком отвозил его к мистеру Стивенсу, за окном сияло солнце, а деревья еще даже и не думали терять листву. Тогда он не думал, почему это делает Хэппи, почему вообще кто-либо делает это и зачем. Питер был бы не против исчезнуть или наоборот превратиться в камень, но желательно так, чтобы пропало все на свете. Камням же не сняться сны? Вот и чудесно, вот и замечательно… Но Хэппи абсолютно равнодушно тащил его к машине, по пути приговаривая “Не слышал о душе, Паркер? Хорошее изобретение…”, а Питер был благодарен ему за то, что тот оставил без внимания розовые штаны Хэллоу-Китти и растянутую майку с размазанным автомобилем на груди. Старк считал этот наряд частью наказания за непослушание и явно чем-то забавным. Питер теперь его полностью поддерживал. Ну так в чем же дело? Смейтесь. Смешно же…

Смешно не было никому. Мэй сочувственно кусала губы, глядя на отъезжающую машину, а Хэппи насвистывал под нос "Гуляю в солнечных лучах", и это не было издевкой – просто изрядная доля сарказма, которая была куда лучше, чем разрушительная жалость. Как раз в ней Паркер и купался все это время, потому что даже ленивый не прошелся по этой теме – те, кто знал, что именно случилось. Он сам себе напоминал стеклянный стакан с откушенным краем – и, судя по всему, он сам жевал самого себя.

Хэппи же держался молодцом – у него на заднем сидении лежал бумажный пакет с бургерами и, очевидно, забытый Морган игрушечный жираф (достаточно уродливый, чтобы понравиться Питеру). Бургеры пахли просто восхитительно – Паркер рассеянно принюхался и повернул голову, отлипнув от окна. Насколько бы трагично-драматичной не была его жизнь, но физиологические потребности возвращали его в реальность, и он вдруг понял, что не ел несколько дней. 

– Бери, – подбодрил Хэппи, словив взгляд Паркера в зеркале заднего вида. – Я вез их Морган, но она будет не против поделиться с тобой.

– Спасибо. 

Паркер развернул один, не слишком заботясь о том, что пачкает майку и откусил сразу четверть. Если бы у тоски был запах, то она бы пахла говядиной и соленым огурчиком, если бы у нее был цвет – то только цвет кетчупа. Словив себя на этой мысли, Питер истерично рассмеялся, качая головой и жуя. Тетя Мэй, стань она свидетельницей очередной его странности, с испугом бы принялась его успокаивать. Хэппи же просто сосредоточился на дороге – иногда одиночество лучшее лекарство. 

– Старк тоже был не в себе, – проговорил он, делая радио потише – двенадцатичасовые новости подошли к концу. – Когда вернулся из космоса.

Питер жевал гамбургер, сопел и тер красные глаза. Он не плакал. 

– Сошел с трапа и сразу сказал, что не уберег тебя, – продолжал Хоган таким будничным тоном, словно обсуждал пикник на уик-энде. – Но он не заперся в своей спальне, а утром поднимался с постели. Герои не забывают помыться и поменять одежду.

– На то они и герои, – сухо отозвался Питер, снова отвернувшись к окну. – Я на геройство не претендовал.

– Угу, – отозвался Хэппи, и в этом “угу” Паркер без труда прочитал длинную историю про Стервятника и мальчика из Квинса.

– Я делал то, что считал правильным, – резко добавил он, проглотив еще кусок бургера. – Не потому что хотел быть героем, а потому что хотел быть лучше для…

Ровно в эту же секунду Питер вдруг подумал, что, собственно, все эти его откровения – дело исключительно интимное и личное. Можно сказать сокровенное – то, которое прячут в коробку на верхнюю полку в чулане вместе с завещанием Старка и игрушечным шлемом Железного Человека. Поэтому он замолчал и сосредоточился на еде. 

– Сейчас геройствовать не хочется? – язвительно уточнил Хоган, и Питер с возмущением – первая его эмоция исключая, конечно, беспросветную тоску – посмотрел на него. Откуда в Хэппи столько жестокости, он понять никак не мог: 

– Не хочется, – как можно более язвительно ответил Питер. 

– Хреновый из тебя Человек-Паук, – заключил Хэппи, останавливаясь на светофоре. 

– Уж какой есть. 

По радио Стиви Никс негромко пела про кожу и кружева, а на самом деле про любовь, Хоган расслабленно постукивал по рулю в такт, а Паркер злился – не тосковал и не жалел себя, а злился. Он думал о том, насколько же Хэппи непроницаемый сухарь и что ему совсем наплевать. Что ему ровным счетом по барабану, жив ли Тони или нет. Что он совсем не скучает и продолжает работать на Пеппер, живет собственной жизнью и…

А потом Питер наткнулся взглядом на бургер в своих руках. На уродливого жирафа с аккуратно пришитой пуговицей вместо одного глаза. На свои (Старка. Они принадлежали Старку) пижамные штаны. И выдохнул. 

Кому-кому, а Хэппи было не наплевать – он был рядом и продолжал ловить их всех, возить в клиники, кормить бургерами и поддерживать, как делал это всегда. Питер был частью Старка – Хэппи словил теперь и его.

– Спасибо, – прошептал Питер, чувствуя как злость покидает его тело, оставляя после себя уже привычную апатию и скорбь.

– Не за что, парень, – все так же спокойно отозвал Хэппи. – Но пижаму ты все же смени. Попахивает.

*** 

– Питер, ты где? – голос Мэй по связи не был взволнованным – только если совсем чуть-чуть.

– Я еду к Нэду, – солгал он, перепрыгивая через очередную крышу и раскачиваясь на паутине. – Проект. Физика, ага.

– Да, ты говорил, – вот сейчас она была точно в порядке и даже улыбалась. – Только не задерживайся, ладно? 

– Я останусь на ужин, – Питер зажмурил один глаз, стыдясь собственного вранья и искренне надеясь, что у неё не будет желания позвонить Лидсу, чтобы проверить. – Знаешь, не волнуйся. 

– Я могу приехать за тобой, когда ты закончишь, – вдруг предложила Мэй, и Паркер едва не свалился в контейнер для мусора.

– Охренел тут прыгать! – донеслось ему вслед от какого-то мужика, с одеялом вместо пальто и что-то идущего в мусорке.

– Извините! – крикнул Питер нервно и снова вернулся к разговору. – Нет, не надо! Я в порядке!

– Да? – неуверенно протянула Мэй, и Паркер физически почувствовал, как подозрения – а тетя всегда была куда проницательнее, чем он даже мог надеяться – медленно проникают в ее голову. На самом деле, подозрительность этой женщины превращалась в ужасающие в своей выдумке идеи, и Питеру всегда приходилось изощряться, чтобы она его не словила.

– Точно нет! – лихорадочно соображая, отозвался Питер. Он остановился у самого края крыши, замер, а потом вдруг мстительно ухмыльнулся: – Может, ты проведёшь время с Хэппи? 

Карен негромко хихикнула, а Мэй издала неопределенный звук. 

“Один-один”, – мысленно поаплодировал себе Питер. 

– Можешь приготовить ему своё фирменное карри, – предложил Питер, уже не скрывая улыбку. – Или угостить его маленькими сандвичами с вином и сыром и этими всеми “вларбленными” вещами вроде медленных танцев в гостиной, пока дети не дома.

– Ты ужасный ребёнок, – чуть смущенно рассмеялась Мэй. – Не в курсе, кто тебя такого воспитал?

– Ты, – отозвался он, прыгая на крышу метро и выжидая поезд. – Все претензии к тебе.

– Тогда беру свои слова назад – ты замечательный мальчик, – отозвалась она. – Я думала, что ты не заметил. 

– Мне рассказала Пятница мистера Старка, так что не исключено, что я бы продолжал жить в святом неведении, если бы не она. 

Мэй снова рассмеялась, а Питер вдруг почувствовал, что рад – почти счастлив и за неё, и за сухаря Хогана. В конце концов это действительно удивительно гармоничная пара. 

– Мой поезд уже прибывает, – проговорил Питер, слыша из тоннеля звук метро. – Мне пора. 

– Ладно, – согласилась наконец Мэй. – Только будь дома не слишком поздно? Ладно? 

– Я тебе позвоню. Не хочу застать вас целующимися в нашей гостиной, – кивнул Питер и выключил связь под мягкий смех Мэй.

Поезд вильнул, выныривая из тоннеля, и Питер ловко перепрыгнул на крышу, стараясь издавать как можно меньше шума, чтобы не распугать людей. Собственно, внимание ему вообще было ни к чему, раз уж он сам решил сконцентрировать собственное на решении загадок, а не очередном спасении велосипеда из лап воришки. Успокоив себя этими размышлениями, Питер уселся поудобнее, наслаждаясь видами пригорода Нью-Йорка. До рождества осталось всего-ничего, и кое-где подмигивали гирлянды, а в Центральном парке, Питер знал это, хоть и не видел, уже стояла огромная ель. Интересно, отмечают ли рождество на базе Мстителей?...

Добираться туда было ещё сложнее, чем к дому Пеппер, хотя и не настолько далеко. Проблема заключалась скорее в том, что на стареньком Вольво почти всегда ездила Мэй, а Питеру приходилось добираться своим ходом. Впрочем, кажется, он совсем забыл, что с его способностями это не так уж и сложно. 

Паркер успел почти задремать, когда поезд готовился нырнуть в очередную подземку. Быстро сориентировавшись, он перепрыгнул на крышу амбара и, раскачиваясь, поспешил к базе. 

– Карен, не подскажешь, кто дома? – заметив блестящую в редких солнечных лучах крышу, спросил Питер.

– Мистер Уилсон и мистер Роудс, – с готовностью отозвалась она. – Все остальные на заданиях. 

– Ладно… – хмыкнул Паркер, приземляясь у подъездной аллеи. – Возможно, это будет не так уж и сложно.

Подвижная голова камеры несколько раз повернулась, окидывая “взглядом” всего Питера с ног до головы, и он почувствовал себя неуютно. Правда, не надолго – с негромким щелчком дверь открылась, демонстрируя пустой холл. Чуть дальше, у противоположной стены усталый уборщик возил длинной шваброй по полу, хотя Питер был не уверен, что от этого был толк. Не долго думая, Паркер миновал фойе и поднялся по лестнице, ведущей к лабораториям. 

– Где тут помещения Старка? – шепотом спросил он у Карен.

– Дальше, – послышалось за его спиной, и Питер резко повернулся, едва не уронив рюкзак, чудом не забытый на крыше вагона (если бы он потерял еще и этот по дороге, тетя Мэй прикончила бы его. Или бы он сам это сделал – в кармане лежали бесценные очки). Сэм Уилсон в спортивных штанах и майке совершенно не по погоде приветливо улыбнулся, и Питер сразу почувствовал себя лучше – по крайней мере ему не запрещено тут бывать. – Привет, пацан.

– Привет, – отозвался Паркер, пожимая протянутую руку. – Я тут решил…

– Зайти в лаборатории Старка, понятно, – продолжил за него Уилсон и кивнул на дальние двери. – Беннер сказал, что там стоит персонификация на тебя. 

Питер неуверенно хмыкнул. Получается, он был прав, когда хранил свой план в тайне – сам Тони ничего и никому не рассказывал. 

– Долго же ты добирался, – вдруг проговорил Сэм, останавливаясь у матового стекла двери.

– Да нет же, – с нетерпением поглядывая на лаборатории, ответил Питер. – Я срезал через Боро-парк…

– Я не об этом, – чуть удивлённо прервал его Уилсон, сложив на груди руки и внимательно глядя в его лицо. Отчего-то выдержать этот испытующий взгляд у Паркера никак не получалось. Да и нужно ли это было? Он мститель. Он тут. Он хочет помочь запеть чёрной дыре.

И снова тайны. 

– Ты об этом… – рассеянно отозвался Питер в конце концов. – Ну, да. Долго.

“У каждого свой путь. Кто-то быстрее, кто-то медленнее. Важно то, что я в точке назначения”. 

– В таком случае, не буду мешать, – отозвался Сэм, хлопнув его по плечу. А потом ещё разок – то ли из желания показать дружелюбие, то ли просто проверяя его на прочность. 

– Увидимся, – кивнул Питер и приложил ладонь к сенсорной панели. 

– Добро пожаловать, Паучок, – послышался приятный женский голос, и дверь сверкнула зелёным светом. 

– А если бы сюда вошёл кто-нибудь другой? – закатил глаза Паркер. 

– Пришлось бы открыть огонь на поражение, – совершенно серьезно отозвалась Пятница. 

– Тогда проверять точно не стоит, – Питер криво ухмыльнулся и кинул в ближайшее кресло свою рюкзак. – А где?...

Он растерянно оглянулся: просторный кабинет был почти пустым, если не считать застывших роботов с поникшими головами-щупальцами и белых столов. Несколько удобных на вид кресел сиротливо жались к противоположной стене, пряча за собой ещё одну дверь. На самом деле кабинет выглядел совершенно необжитым, но даже в этом чувствовалась рука Старка – педантичность и чистоплюйство, граничащее с расстройством психики. В этом не могло быть ничего удивительного – просто небольшая особенность Старка, которую нужно было принять. Это Питер мог украдкой запихнуть в шкаф свернутые в один комок носки, рубашки и кроссовки, пряча за дверцами собственную неряшливость. А вот Тони был совершенно другим. 

– Запустить протокол “Рабочий стол”? – услужливо подсказала Пятница. 

– Да, пожалуйста.

Незаметные проекторы, встроенные в столы замигали белыми огоньками, и по всей площади кабинета теперь появились голограммы проектов и разработок – такие, какими оставил их Старк. 

Питер с немым восхищением провел пальцами по краю панели с данными о разработке нового реактора, погладил ребристую поверхностью робота-руки и остановился у стенда с разработкой его нового костюма. Перечень обновленных функций медленно скроллился вниз, а фигурка Человека-Паука демонстрировала себя со всех сторон. Над картинкой мерцала надпись – голографическая, разумеется, но все же словно бы написанная от руки. Паркер узнал бы этот почерк из сотен и тысяч.

“Это для тебя”, – прочитал Питер, едва шевеля губами. 

Это было уже слишком. Сердце сделало очередной кульбит, а в горле образовался тугой ком. И тут же волна нежности неожиданно накрыла его с головой, и Паркер вдруг подумал, что от любви к нему он просто сейчас задохнется. Разве мог Старк действительно умереть? 

– Я справлюсь для тебя, Тони, – прошептал Питер, мягко улыбаясь.


	6. И снова чёрная дыра

Если бы Паркер сказал, что избавился от кошмаров, он покривил бы душой. Теперь, когда появилась надежда, появилось это раздувающееся внутри него чувство, возникающее по мере знакомства с проектами Тони, становилось только хуже.

Сны всегда оставались частью неопознанного: можно клясться и божиться, что ты ничего не боишься, но ночь быстро сдёрнет пелену и обнажит правду. Например то, как найденные Питером заметки Старка с приписками (“чертовы крепления клинит – выкинь на свалку это дерьмо” и “добавить звуковое сопровождение попаданию в головы”) могут выпотрошить его сознание и воссоздать в деталях эту картину. И по ночам во снах Питер это видел. То, как Старк работал над костюмом. То, как тихонько подпевал звучащим на фоне “The Safety Dance”. Питер был рядом – ему просто нужно было пройти через дверь, окликнуть Тони, дотронуться до его плеча, но губы не слушались, а ноги словно бы увязали в топкой грязи, отчего каждый шаг давался ему с трудом. Но не это было страшным, а то, как Тони вдруг поднимал свою руку в перчатке и, не оглядываясь на Питера, щёлкал. 

Паркер просыпался в своей постели и промокшей от пота майке.

***

Он не оставался после школы на дополнительные занятия, торопясь вернуться в лабораторию, но сами уроки не пропускал – не стоило тревожить Мэй до того, пока это действительно не станет необходимым. В конце концов, она перестала спрашивать, где он пропадает каждый вечер, очевидно, и без этого все правильно поняв. Или, быть может, ей об этом сообщил Хэппи? В конце концов, Питер не делал из происходящего секрета, а просто продолжал работать. 

Иногда к нему в лабораторию заходил Сэм – они перекидывались парой слов, и Питер честно пытался скрыть своё смущение и не реагировать на подколки из серии “зачем ты украл у капитана Америки щит?”. Черт подери, ему было четырнадцать, а на полке в его спальне стояли коллекционные фигурки мстителей. Кто бы не украл, в конце-то концов?

Но мирные перепалки с Сэмом и очень редкие чаепития с Вандой, которая иногда к вечеру приносила ему кружку, открыли ему глаза, что все эти супергерои – обыкновенные люди. Его восхищение Капитаном Америкой вдруг испарилось, когда Питер внезапно понял, что именно тот потерял за время своей длинной и очевидно несчастной жизни. Понял Барнса, который тоже был на базе, но большую часть времени проводил в тире, без конца выбивая “яблоко”, однако совсем не улыбаясь. Осунувшееся лицо принадлежало не Баки, а какому-то другому парню, который заблудился. И Питер хорошо понимал его – человека, уже не знавшего, что должен делать дальше. 

Хэппи врал все про супергероев: те были обычными людьми, которые страдали куда сильнее, осознавая свое ничтожество. Это стало новым открытием – Питер все боялся, что не миновать ему бесконечной вереницы вопросов, но вопросы задавать никто не стал. Он был мстителем. Он был дома, пусть дом был пуст.

И ведь действительно база опустела, хотя по сути была полна людей. Но Питер чувствовал это. Чувствовал, что каждый из них учится жить снова. Чувствовал, что Беннер не появляется тут, боясь заметить в одном из залов призрак Наташи. Или наоборот страшился не увидеть его. Наверное, как раз по этой причине Клинт вообще не бывал на базе. Тем более в Рождество – чтобы не происходило у него с Романов в Будапеште, сейчас было неважно. По крайней мере он научился прятаться на ферме со своей семьей – именно это с чувством сказала как-то Ванда, преувеличенно внимательно размешивая в чашке чай. Паркер не нашёл, что ответить. 

Наверное, ему нужно было заглянуть к Фьюри. Наверняка стоило поболтать по душам с Барнсом – тот ведь так и не успел примириться со Старком. Возможно, он даже смог бы связаться с Беннером, чтобы расспросить его о работе платформы, но Питер не стал. Каждый из них потерял кого-то. Или самого себя, но обсуждать это было как минимум глупо.

Коллайдер оказался чудовищно большим и уникальным в своём роде – вполне вероятно, о таком мечтали ведущие ученые планеты, но тот был в безраздельном пользовании Питера. Первые две недели было тяжело: он с трудом пробирался сквозь дебри формул и разъяснений. Впрочем, как бы то ни было, рядом была Пятница, и она терпеливо объясняла и помогала. Настолько хорошо, что даже вопрос Нэда “И как ты думаешь, мы справимся с ним втроём?”, впервые заявившегося в лабораторию и восхищенно разглядывающего коллайдер, показался Питеру глупым – Старк вообще всегда работал один. А они тут были вчетвером, включая Пятницу, и даже впятером, если считать записи Тони.

Хотя это мало спасало, потому что пусть благодаря реактору Старка они и смогли разогнать частицы до скорости, приближенной к скорости света, но формула по прежнему отказывалась работать. По крайней мере в обратную сторону.

– Паркер, не пойми неправильно, – просматривая результаты очередных экспериментов, протянула ЭмДжей, – но чего именно ты стараешься добиться?

Шла третья неделя их испытаний, у Питера терпение подходило к концу, и он тоскливо подумывал одолжить у доктора Стивенса гаечный глюч, чтобы разнести тут все к чертям. 

– Вернуть для начала хотя бы атом в прошлое, – чуть покраснев, раздраженно ответил Питер. Он и сам прекрасно знал, как именно звучат его слова и как выглядит он сам – блуждание слепого котёнка в коробке. Пусть, конечно, не Шрёдингера, но на самом деле было не до конца понятно, жив он там или мертв.

– Технически, это бессмысленно, – она оторвалась от исследования и кивнула. – Запускай. 

– Так какого черта, ты накручиваешь, если сама не веришь в задумку? – Нэд прильнул к экрану, делая пометки в череде цифр. – Добавь мощности, Питер, мне кажется, сейчас все полу…

Мигнул свет, послушался треск и коллайдер вырубился. 

– Как бы шикарен не был реактор Старка, мощности не хватит, – сделала вывод ЭмДжей.

– Проблема не в реакторе, а в замкнутом круге распада частиц – закон сохранения массы не даёт… словом, надо придумать что-то помощнее, – нахмурился Лидс, и Джонс вдруг резко поднялась, уронив на пол свои записи. Листы разлетелись по полу, предательски забиваясь под столы и стулья, и Паркер расстроенно поднял один из них, упавший рядом с его ногой. Под вереницей цифр ему улыбалось лицо Нэда – слегка карикатурное, но тем не менее весьма узнаваемое, наверное, благодаря своим глазам. 

– Будь любезен, верни, – поворчала ЭмДжей, выхватив лист из рук Питера и чуть покраснев. Паркер с подозрением сощурился.

– С чего бы это ты вдруг… – начал было он, но ЭмДжей так выразительно закатила глаза, что вопрос отпал сам собой – его это не касается.

– Что ты говорил про распад атомов? – спросила Джонс, доставая листы из под стола, пока Питер с Нэдом проверяли предохранители.

– Да движение цикличное, – пожал тот плечами. – Проклятье… снова перегорела… но может быть это что-то значит, а может и вовсе ничего.

Питер обернулся на девушку, которая что-то строчила в своём блокноте, но спрашивать не стал: если бы ЭмДжей что-то придумала, то непременно рассказала. На самом деле он и сам понимал, что бьются они над неразрешимой загадкой. 

– Что опять? – дверь в лабораторию распахнулась, и, внутрь торопливо подталкивая перед собой ведро и швабру, зашёл уборщик. Паркер видел его уже несколько раз, но никогда не разговаривал, исключая лишь вежливые приветствия и прощания.

– Добрый вечер, – проговорил Питер, обернувшись. – Небольшие неполадки…

– Уже месяц как! – проворчал уборщик, недовольно прищурившись.

– Три недели, – поправил его Нэд. – И два дня.

– Сначала щиты разбрасывают, потом стрелы, на тех выходных вообще кое-кто крылья в холле оставил, а мне убирать? – продолжал возмущаться тот, поправляя на носу очки. – А ещё полгода назад эти со своим кораблем… как их там? Стражи! Разбросали свои фрукты тут космические, а они ещё неспелыми оказались…

Нэд с Питером переглянулись, и Паркер рассмеялся – в следующий раз он может без зазарений совести поддеть Сэма: по крайней мере сам Паркер теряет только рюкзаки, а не вибраниумывае щиты.

– Мы уже все, – отозвалась ЭмДжей, собирая вещи. – Не будем вам мешать.

– Дважды обесточить весь этаж! – все больше распалялся уборщик. – Даже Старк такого…

Паркер с трудом выдохнул, покраснев самый что ни на есть настоящий помидор. Или как рождественская звезда, если уж искать подходящие ко времени года сравнения. 

– Извините, мистер Ли, мы не специально, – пихая в руки Питера рюкзак и куртку, выдал Нэд. – Больше не будем. Или будем – но опять же не специально.

Он нахлобучил на голову шапку и почти силком заставил Паркера выйти из лаборатории. 

– Он прав. Время позднее, пора уже домой, – пробормотал Питер, спускаясь по лестнице. 

На улице уже давно стемнело, но фонари освещали парковку. Мягкие снежинки ложились на вязанную шапку Джонс, путаясь в крупной вязке. Она задумчиво смотрела на темные окна лаборатории, пока Паркер искал в кармане ключи от машины. 

– Завтра все получится, – потирая друг о друга ладони, уверенно сказал Нэд, но Питер на это только хмыкнул.

– Знаешь, Паркер, – протянула ЭмДжей как всегда лениво и отстранённо, – ты ведь и сам наверняка понимаешь, в чем проблема?

Питер упрямо поджал губы, нащупав в конце концов связку на самом дне сумки. Если она думала, что он сдастся, то просто… 

– Мы работаем не в ту сторону, – продолжила ЭмДжей. – Вернуться назад нельзя.

– Ну это уже свинство, – нахмурился Нэд, явно порываясь поддержать друга. – Питер не для себя старается. Так что хватит разводить тут упаднические настроения...

– Не надо, Нэд, ЭмДжей права. Если тебе надоело, то я не обижусь, – отозвался Питер, словив взгляд девушки и замерев на мгновение.

– Вы кретины, – все так же лениво сказала Джонс, вытянула из карманов варежки и отдала их Нэду. Они были в тон шапке и шарфу, и Паркер подумал вдруг, что та могла вполне их сама себе связать, но картина вязавшей что-то ЭмДжей была слишком тревожной, чтобы продолжать размышлять об этом. 

– Спасибо, – глухо буркнул Лидс, усаживаясь в вольво Паркера. 

– Ты втрескался в Старка и теперь пытаешься делать вид, что ты обычный любознательный супергерой со своими этими… амбициями, – вдруг проговорила она, и Нэд едва не повалился, подскользнувшись, а Паркер позабыл, что он собирался развезти их по домам. Но Джонс лишь невозмутимо стряхнула с плеч снег, словно бы не замечая шока парней, а уселась в машину, пока Питер, замерший на тротуаре, пытался переварить услышанное. – Не то, чтобы я тебя, конечно, осуждала…

Звук ее голоса потонул за хлопком машины, и Паркер поспешно открыл дверцу с водительской стороны, чтобы продолжить слушать. Пусть от шока мурашки побежали по привычному маршруту вниз по его спине. 

– ...и ты такой типа думаешь, что сможешь его вернуть, – он смотрел в лицо ЭмДжей, а та расслабленно улыбалась. – Ты ведь в курсе, что об этом знает любой, который услышал от тебя имя Тони Старка?

– Надеюсь, нет, – честно отозвался Питер. ЭмДжей сочувственно скривила губы. 

– Нэда я не беру в счёт, – в итоге согласилась она. 

– Эй! – возмутился тот. – Я знал!

ЭмДжей приподняла брови, словно бы говоря “что и требовалось доказать”.

Собственно, в ее словах была изрядная доля правды – он действительно “втрескался” в Старка. Пеппер знала об этом, Морган знала и даже Мэй и Хэппи очевидно знали, потому что Питер не умел это скрывать – все верно. И, сидя в машине и переваривая услышанное, он вдруг подумал, что все подчинено какому-то неизвестному одному ему алгоритму. Неужели все происходящее можно было вписать в формулу? 

Любовь ведь такая банальщина.

– Думаешь, я стану сейчас пытаться отвертеться? – выдохнул Питер устало.

– Спасибо, если не пытаешься, – дернула плечом ЭмДжей. – Я просто веду к тому, что мы больше смахиваем на героев малобюджетной серии “Доктора Кто”, чем на реальных людей.

Питер посмотрел на свои руки, сжимавшие руль. Да, машина была очень старой, его куртка повидала жизнь, так что малобюджетной серией происходящее назвать в принципе было можно. Однако реальность все равно оставалась достаточно… реальной. Ему бы не хотелось, чтобы кто-то выдумывал его или, проклятье, придумывал эту дерьмовую историю. 

– Просто я к тому, что круто было бы поменять прошлое, но мы движемся не туда, – заключила ЭмДжей. 

– Какой головокружительный полет мысли, – язвительно поговорил Лидс, стягивая варежки и поудобнее усаживаясь на заднем сидении машины. – А то мы не понимали, что не так.

– Что я никак не могу понять, так это – что именно ты хочешь обсудить, – раздраженно сказал Питер, заводя мотор. Снег за окном все сыпал и сыпал. – Это твоя попытка узнать мое мнение о том, как меня угораздило влюбиться в Старка, или заставить вас работать над созданием “машины времени”?

Джонс довольно ухмыльнулась. 

– Я бы с удовольствием обсудила грязные подробности твоих не менее грязных фантазий…

– Ради всего святого! – в отвращении воскликнул Нэд.

– ...но я оберегаю свою психику от таких стрессов, – насмешливо проговорила она. – Я просто хотела сказать, что возможно стоит подумать над тем, что действительно возможно?

Паркер издал неопределённый звук. 

– Для особо одаренных и тех, кто может растрясти от влюблённостей свои мозги, объясняю: я подумала о “Спирали”, – Джонс покрутила радио, выискивая песню повеселее и снова уставилась на Питера, который выруливал со стоянки. 

– Спираль. Хорошо, – устало протянул он, но ЭмДжей ощутимо ткнула его в плечо, и Паркер недовольно ойкнул.

– Я о “Спирали Архимеда”, болван.

– И?... – рассеянно выдохнул он, но, кажется, только до него не дошёл смысл произнесённого, потому что с заднего сиденья послышалось возбужденное шуршание.

– Не может быть! – восхищенно выдохнул Нэд, подпрыгнув и ощутимо приложившись головой о крышу машины. – Но ведь тогда...

– …“Спираль” как и “Лента Мёбиуса” заканчивается там, откуда началась? – невинно закончила Джонс мысль. 

Питер резко затормозил, и ЭмДжей едва не ударилась головой о приборную панель. Журналы Мэй с новостями о последних выставках по всему миру, телефонный справочник и забытая книга “Ешь, молись, люби” посыпались из бардачка на пол, а Нэд находчиво и во всех красках описал того, кто, как и каким образом учил Питера водить. 

– ЭмДжей, но это же гениально! – воскликнул он, не замечая, как мимо проезжают автомобили, а один водитель даже показал ему средний палец. – Это же просто гениально! И тогда формула… Все просто - достаточно сделать полный круг через конец вселенной и ее начало – преодолеть Большой взрыв и пересечь Горизонт событий, чтобы вернуться в нужную точку! Как же я сразу не догадался!

– Ты придурок, Паркер, – проговорила она, но все же улыбнулась, видя искреннее восхищение в его глазах.

– Как ты сообразила? – Нэд хлопнул ее по плечу и неверяще покачал головой.

– Честно говоря, когда ты заметил закономерность распада частиц, – призналась она, держась за кресло: Паркер резко разворачивался, чтобы вернуться на базу. – Но шанс, что это действительно рабочий вариант…

Нэд вдруг нахмурился. 

– Питер, я даже не знаю... Все получится, если ты сможешь пройти через точку невозврата. Если вообще переживешь это...

– Если мы внесём эти корректировки в формулу, то все получится, – возбужденно забормотал Питер, прекрасно понимая, какие “но” хотел сейчас озвучить Нэд. – Энергии Старкова реактора должно хватить для перемещения – мы просто переделаем платформу…

Его вовсе не волновало, насколько велик шанс на успех – он, наконец, появился. И если даже гипотетически Питеру придётся жертвовать собой… Какие мелочи. Чушь.

Машина затормозила у входа, и Паркер едва ли не бегом поспешил обратно в лабораторию. В холле на диванчике уже дремал старый уборщик, но стоило Питеру вместе с компанией пробежать мимо него, он тут же недовольно заворчал, поминая вредных детей и мерзкий снег. 

– Остались ещё предохранители? – возбужденно забормотал Питер, занимаясь коллайдером, пока ЭмДжей и Нэд запустили строку вычислений. – Пятница?

– Да, Питер, – тот же отозвалась она. 

– Внеси корректировки с поправкой на движение вперёд, а не назад, – попросил он, включая коллайдер.

Паркер ещё и сам не верил, что наконец все у него получится. Что останется лишь сделать шаг, и он окажется рядом со Старком, не даст ему щелкнуть пальцами, а лучше сам все сделает. Или же мисс Марвел – она сможет, он точно знает. И тогда все измениться, и тогда… 

– Доступ заблокирован.

В лаборатории повисла тишина. Даже Нэд и ЭмДжей замолчали, оглянувшись на Паркера. 

– Хватит шутить, Пятница, – ухмыльнулся Питер, снова нажимая на панель и пытаясь запустить коллайдер. – Мы наконец придумали…

– Доступ заблокирован, Питер. Запущен протокол “Никаких жертв собой, Паркер!”, – снова повторила она, и этот самый пресловутый Паркер возмущённо выдохнул, с трудом опускаясь на стул. – Шанс на успешное окончание эксперимента стремится к критически низкому проценту. Мистер Старк предусмотрел это, и запретил продолжать работу в таком случае.

В ушах все ещё стучало сердце, а руки подрагивали. Он не мог поверить в происходящее. Просто не мог – это какая-то ошибка. 

– Ты же не серьезно? Ты шутишь…

Но Пятница молчала, и Паркер уже понимал, что насколько бы искусственные интеллекты Старка не отличались умом и чувством юмора, эта шутка была бы слишком жестокой. Он смотрел на перегоревший предохранитель, совсем не замечая, как Лидс и Джонс ошеломлённо замерли, молча глядя на Питера. 

Эксперимент не может продолжаться. 

Хороший план. Идеальный. 

– И с каких это пор Тони не рискует?! – с трудом сдерживаясь от крика, проговорил Питер.

Ему бы точно сейчас пригодился гаечный ключ. А может ограничиться своим костюмом? Выбросить панель из окна, например… 

– С каких пор маленькие шансы стали отсутствием этих самых шансов!? – чуть повысив голос, продолжил он.

Пятница молчала, и Паркер, уже не помня себя от бессильной злости, швырнул предохранитель в стену. 

Тони не мог так поступить! Не имел права! Но ведь он уже делал так – протокол “Ходунки”. Точно! И тогда они вполне смогли обойти его. Было несложно.

– Нэд! – крикнул Питер, поднимаясь и хватая того за руку. – Ты ведь сможешь обойти запрет? Ты же снял блокировку у костюма!

– Да, но… – медленно проговорил он.

– При попытке взлома все данные будут уничтожены, – вновь подала голос Пятница. И Паркеру даже показалось, что она сказала это сочувственно. – Мне жаль, Питер.

– Он не мог так поступить, – облокотившись о стену, пробормотал Питер. – Он ведь сам просил меня спасти его…

– Но не ценой собственной жизни, – мягко проговорила ЭмДжей. 

– Что мне… – он правда хотел сказать “что мне моя жизнь без него”, но вовремя остановился, перехватив сочувственный взгляд Нэда. Они не понимали. Они были его друзьями, они были рядом, но не могли понять.

– Поехали домой, Питер, – предложил Нэд. – Завтра мы что-нибудь придумаем.

– Завтра сочельник, – тихо проговорил Паркер, съезжая по стене вниз. Ничего уже не хотелось. Не хотелось даже крушить лабораторию и уничтожать коллайдер, потому что… потому что у него не осталось сил. 

Тони оставался собой даже на том свете. Все продумал, все предусмотрел и продолжил геройствовать. Вот только о самом Паркере он, очевидно, не заботился. Или заботился, но решительно не так, как хотел бы сам Питер.

И что же ему теперь делать?... 

– Я сяду за руль, – спокойно проговорила ЭмДжей. – Пойдёмте, мальчики.

Он медленно поднялся, оперевшись о руку Нэда, и не спеша побрел к выходу из здания. Вот так просто. Осознавая поражение – Старк сам лишил себя последнего шанса на спасение. 

– В этом году будет снежное Рождество, – как можно более спокойно и отстранённо проговорила ЭмДжей, садясь в машину. – Настоящее.

Нэд неопределенно хмыкнул что-то, а Паркер прислонился лицом к прохладному стеклу. Ему уже было наплевать. Какая разница, каким будет Рождество, если он снова возвращается в свои кошмары, но теперь уже без надежды.


End file.
